Her Name Was Green
by natza12345
Summary: A young woman has joined the 'Dogs' in their heist of a jewellery store. What events occured in the days leading up to the job? How do the men react to her? And what part does she play in the whole job? Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"And she's feeling something she ain't felt in forever: Pain," said Mr Brown, as the table reluctantly listened. "It hurts. It hurts her. It shouldn't hurt her, her pussy should be Bubble Yum by now, but when this cat fucks her, it hurts her, just like it did the first time."

Mr Orange winced at his words, as did Nice Guy Eddie. Most of the others had already been a little sickened by the story Brown was still going on about. Green had been sipping her coffee the whole time, trying not to show any true emotions to any of his words. As far as she was concerned, his story was utter bullshit.

"You see the pain," he continued, "Is reminding the fuck machine what it was like to be a virgin. Hence, 'Like A Virgin'."

"You're a despicable man, Mr Brown," summarised Green. Her words were welcomed with laughter all around the table.

"She ain't kidding there, Brown, that is some fucked up shit," said Blue. Green smiled into her coffee cup as she took a well earned victory sip. She didn't have a problem with Brown, but she felt it had to be said.

"Toby…" whispered Joe, looking up from the small black book he was reading.

"Gimme that thing!" snapped Mr White.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Gimme my book back!" raged Joe. Anger was something Joe showed often, and the people at the table knew that by now.

"I'm sick of you reading it, I'll give it back to you when we leave," retorted White. Everyone could feel the tension spread throughout the table; Mr Pink took a sip from his coffee mug, as did Orange, trying not too make the situation worse.

"What do you mean 'when we leave'? Give it back now!"

"I wouldn't want to make Joe mad if I were you White…" warned Green.

"Listen to the lady, White," said Joe, gesturing towards her with his hand.

"No. For the past fifteen minutes you've been droning on about names." White took out the book and flicked through the pages, impersonating Joe, "Toby? Toby? Toby Wong? Toby Chung? Toby? Fuckin' Charlie Chan!"

Laughter came from everyone at the table as White pocketed the book. Green looked around, watching all of their reactions, and smirked to herself as she watched Mr Pink finish what had to be his third cup of coffee. Orange was still laughing; he and Mr White had became quite close over the past few days they had been planning the robbery. Mr Blue, Mr Brown, Mr Blonde and Nice Guy Eddie were watching with keen interest to see what Joe would do next.

"I got Madonna's big dick at my left ear, and Toby the I-don't-know-what at my right," finished White.

"Give me it back." stated Joe.

"Are you gonna put it away?" asked White.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it!"

White looked quickly over to Orange, who was still amused by the conversation, "Well then, I'm gonna have to keep it."

"Hey Joe," interrupted Mr Blonde, "Want me to shoot this guy?"

Mixed reactions came from everybody. Brown looked worried at what Mr Blonde would do, as did Mr Orange. Mr Blue, Nice Guy Eddie and Mr Pink smirked a little at the over-reaction, whilst Green watched Mr Blonde warily as he pointed to White; something about him bothered her, but she wasn't going to let these guys know anything she was thinking. They all kept themselves to themselves, as did she.

"You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologise!" joked White. The tension was automatically lifted at his remark.

The dogs sat for a bit longer, talking about K-Billy's Super Sounds of the 70's weekend, about the music they had been enjoying on the station as well as some trivia about each of the bands they had heard. They all sat and listened to each other, drinking their coffee and finishing their breakfast as they spoke.

"Alright," said Joe, "I'll take care of the check, you guys can handle the tip. A buck a piece. And you," he pointed to White, "When I get back, I want my book."

"Sorry, it's mine now," teased White.

"Hey I've changed my mind," he pointed at Blonde, "Shoot this piece of shit will ya?"

The table chortled as Blonde made the shape of a gun out of his thumb and forefinger and 'shot' White, before everyone chipped in a dollar for the waitress, Green gladly handing over her dollar as she downed her coffee. They all began muttering in their own conversations when Orange turned to her.

"Think you're ready?" he asked, casually.

"I would say so, yes," answered Green quietly, lighting up a cigarette, "And I'm hoping that you realise bringing it up in public was the exact opposite of what Joe was wanting us to do over breakfast?"

Orange smirked, "You're the one that's making it seem suspicious."

Green took a draw from her cigarette, not looking at him, "You're the one that brought it up."

She caught him winking at her, as turned he turned back around the rest of the table. She smiled to herself; she and Orange had gotten close over the few days it took to memorise the robbery plans. He particularly appealed to her, and the feeling was mutual.

"Hey, Green," said Brown, "You got a spare cigarette?"

Green had to hand it to Brown, he was a nice guy, if a little off. His theory about Madonna made him appear to be a horny desperate man in need of some attention. She took draw from her cigarette before going into her own coat pocket and taking out her packet of Red Apples.

"Here ya go." She lit it for him.

"Thanks," Brown took a draw from his cigarette, "Hey, perhaps, maybe, after all this is over, you wanna go out to dinner with me?"

She heard a smirk from the other end of the table, which threw Brown right off of his tracks.

"Gosh, took you long enough to ask, huh?" chortled Mr Blue.

"Yeah, I know, Christ," chirped Eddie, "We all knew before you did."

"Hey, shut the fuck up assholes!" Brown took anther draw before looking back to the rest of the table, who were laughing at his attempt to ask out Green.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Brown," answered Green. "And I'll pretend that your sexual frustration is not the only thing that gave you the balls to say anything to me."

The whole table burst into furious laughter as Brown took the cigarette with a muttered, "fuck you" to everyone. Green felt bad for what she said to him, but was glad to get it out of the way; the way he watched her weirded her out.

Mr Pink had sat the whole time, watching all of the antics happen, amused. Green was not the only one to notice he hadn't put in a tip yet.

"Come on, throw in a buck," urged Eddie.

"No thanks," said Mr Pink, "I don't tip."

"You don't tip?"

"Nah, I don't believe in it."

"You don't believe in tipping?" asked Eddie, bewildered.

"Do you know what these waitresses make?" quizzed Blue, "They make shit."

"Don't give me that. If she don't make enough money, she can quit."

Mr Blonde smirked as Eddie continued to bombard Pink.

"I don't even know a fuckin' Jew who would have the balls to say that! Let me just get this straight, you don't tip, ever?"

"I'll only tip if someone really puts the effort in, I'll give 'em the extra. But tipping automatically: it's for the birds. As far as I'm concerned, they're just doing their jobs."

"Hey, this girl was nice," reasoned Blue.

"Yeah, she must have given you about three coffees, how many do you want the girl to give you?" asked Green.

"She was OK, but nothing special."

"What's special?" asked Blue, "Taking you out the back to suck your dick?"

Cackles of laughter interrupted Pink before he could retort, joining in himself.

"I'd go over 12% for that," mused Eddie.

"That's the thing, we've been here a long fuckin' time and I expect my coffee filled at least six times," retorted Pink.

"Six times," repeated Blonde, "Well, what if she's too fuckin' busy?"

"That shouldn't be in a waitresses vocabulary."

"Mr Pink," said Eddie, putting his hand on Pink's shoulder, "The last thing you need is another cup of coffee."

They continued their conversation about the waitress, Mr Pink putting forward his opinion about whether she deserved it or not. Green wasn't focusing anymore, growing tired of the conversation. She just wanted the job to be over and done with.

Sure, they had run over the plan loads of times to make sure everyone knew what they were doing, but the stalling was just starting to bother Green now. Her attention was diverted when she saw a piece of bread flying towards Mr Pink, narrowly missing his ear. Mr Orange was the next one she heard.

"He's convinced me," he reached over to the plate, "Gimme my dollar back."

Shocked, Green smacked his hand away from the plate as Eddie put his hands over it. Orange looked at her with mock hurt as he returned his hand to where it was before.

"Dollar stays, Orange," said Eddie. Green smirked as he threw his toothpick towards Eddie, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Alright, let's get ramblin'," called Joe, returning to the table, "Wait, who didn't chip in?"

"Mr Pink," said Orange.

"Why not?"

"He don't tip."

"What do you mean, 'he don't tip'?"

"He don't believe in it."

"Shut up, Orange." He turned to Pink, "Why don't you believe in it? C'mon, cough up a buck you cheap bastard, I paid for your breakfast!"

"Ok, since you paid for breakfast," Pink reached into his wallet and took out a dollar, "But I normally wouldn't do this."

"Just cough in your buck like everybody else," snapped Joe, snatching the dollar out of his hand. He caught sight of his book in Mr White's hand and took that too. "Thank you!"

Green put out her cigarette as the rest of the dogs stood up and fixed their jackets. She stood with the rest of them, checking her face in her compact mirror as they began to leave, Brown avoiding eye contact with her especially. Almost everyone had left the restaurant, Orange was the only one from the table to still be next to her. He gave her a quick wink, before pressing his hand into the small of her back, urging her to go ahead.

She smiled at the contact, tucking her hair behind her ear. Today was going to be an unpredictable day, and she slipped on her shades to embrace it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!  
>Thanks for taking the time out to read my 4th FanFic, and getting to the second chapter! Just a brief word:<br>I got the idea of writing this when I was watching the movie, and wondered what would happen if a girl was involved in the heist. I thought it would be an interesting story, so I'm having a bash :) I've delibrately made the description of her very vague, until later chapters, so you can imagine her in your own way :D  
>Hoping to update every week at least. Even if I get one review a chapter, I will be totally fine with that :)<br>Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened?" raged Mr Pink, climbing into the car with Green. "One minute those fuckers aren't there, next minute they're storming the place!"<p>

Green unloaded her handgun towards the three cops who were chasing Pink, managing to hit two of them in the stomach and catching the third one in the kneecap. She slammed her foot onto the gas and drove maniacally towards the rendez-vous.

"Nice shooting, Green," observed Pink, clutching the bag of diamonds to his chest.

"Where are the others?" asked Green. She had only seen some of the action, before running back to her car to prepare for the drive. It was the amount of cops that had worried her; there had to be at least twenty.

"No fucking idea. I was lucky enough to get _my _ass out of there, never mind the rest of 'em. Did you see Mr Blonde back there? Guy was a fucking maniac!"

"That was Blonde?" Green had heard countless bullets being fired off, along with several screams of people that had been involved in the event. Initially, she guessed it was the cops firing towards the group, but the screams were not familiar to her. Some were feminine and young-sounding voices.

"Yeah, stupid prick must have tagged about ten civilians or somethin'. Psychopath."

Green rounded the corner to the rendez-vous quickly, pulling up outside the warehouse. There was only one car there, an unfamiliar red one, but there was blood all over the back seat.

Pink got out of the car first to check it out as Green cut off the engine and slammed the door shut, joining him at the other car, her heels clicking against the concrete floor.

"Recognise it?" she asked.

"Nope." was the reply.

Green looked towards the warehouse, the door was opened a crack. She looked at Pink as he stared at her, his expression wary.

"Stash the loot," she whispered, drawing out her pistol. Pink nodded towards her and ran back to the car, throwing the diamonds in the trunk. He walked briskly to the door in front of her, his pistol at his side as he kicked the door open with unnecessary force. When they both clocked Mr White and Mr Orange, they put their guns away and walked over to them, Mr Pink faster than Green due to her high heels.

"Was that a fucking set up or what?" cried Pink, storming over to them.

That was when Green realised what had happened. There was a pool of blood forming around Mr Orange, while Mr White was holding him, cleaning his forehead. He was writhing in pain, his groans echoing throughout the warehouse. Panic was all that Green could feel when she saw him like that. She ran over to him, dropping on the floor next to them.

"Orange?" she whimpered.

"Shit, Orange got tagged?" Mr Pink leaned towards them both, noticing Mr Orange's vulnerable state.

"Gut shot," said White.

Green ditched her heels in the corner and put her hands on his face. He looked at her, his eyes wide and face pale. She could tell he was trying to act tough in front of her, but she knew better. She knew him better than any of the other guys, but she wasn't going to let them know that.

"Fuck, where's Brown?" asked Pink.

"Dead."

"How did he die?" Pink was fidgeting fiercely with all the panic in the room.

"How do you think he died? Cops shot him."

"So the cops did tag someone? I never saw anything," muttered Green, rubbing Orange's face tenderly.

"Yeah, because you disappeared as soon as the cops showed up!" yelled White.

"Hey, I stuck to my part of the fucking plan! If any of you assholes clocked the cops before this mess happened I'm pretty sure you would have done the same fucking thing! I was to keep a look out, I did. I just didn't expect millions of 'em to show up."

"This is so fucking bad!" cried Pink, "Is it bad?"

"As opposed to good?" White and Green looked at him incredulously. Green moved over to Orange's head and positioned him on her knee. He was still whimpering when she stopped moving him, so she rubbed his face to try and soothe him a little. Mr White decided to leave her at it; as long as it was keeping Orange calm, he would tolerate whatever she did.

"Somebody fucked us up big time, man!" called Pink, moving over to the open space.

"You really think we were set up?" asked White, standing up to meet him. Orange tried to grab his hand, not wanting him to leave him, but White stood anyway, throwing him a reassuring look. "I'm just over there," he whispered to him. Orange moved his hand to grab the one Green had on his face. His grip was tight but slippery from the blood, trying desperately to keep himself calm.

"Of course we were fucking set up," interjected Green, still holding Orange's hand gently, "Did you see how many fucking cops there were?"

"She's right," said Pink, "I don't _think _we got set up, I _know_ we got set up! I mean seriously, one minute they're not there, next minute they're there! I didn't even hear any fucking sirens!"

"The alarm went off, I could hear it in the car," reasoned Green.

"Yeah, but the average response time for the cops to show is four minutes. And in one minute there was seventeen blue boys outside all knowing exactly what they were doing!" He gestured to White, "Haven't you even thought about this?"

"I haven't had a chance to think!" snapped White, rubbing his forehead. "I just tried to get us the fuck out of there! And after that, I was dealing with him." He pointed at Orange, who let out a quiet whimper as Green gripped his hand tighter.

"Is there any fucking bandages or anything here?" shouted Green, "He's sitting here bleeding and you two are fucking arguing!"

"We'll check in the other room," suggested White, "Hey!" he pointed at Pink, "In there."

Green watched as the two men left the room, Orange still groaning on her lap. She continued to hold his hand as he writhed on the floor.

"Orange, you're going to be fine," she whispered, not wanting the two men to hear them.

"Enough with the 'Orange' bullshit, Lara!" he cried, breathlessly.

"Sh!" she snapped, "Fine! Just calm down, Freddy! They're just in the other room talking. Hopefully they'll find something to slow the bleeding."

"Who gives a fuck? I'm dying, and they won't take me to a hospital!"

"Because that's a one-way ticket to jail for you!"

"I don't give a fuck about jail, Lara! I'm too fucking scared of dyin'!"

"Stop thinking like that, Freddy!" She let go of his hand, only for him to reach out for it and clutch it tighter. He shifted awkwardly to look at her.

"I'm s-sorry, L-Lara," He pulled her hand to his face, his eyes filling up with tears, "I'm just s-so...fucking, scared."

She leaned in closer to him, "We all are. Don't worry, Joe'll fix you up, he can get a doctor. Right now, we have to see where he is. And don't say my name, _Orange_."

He laughed weakly at her reaction, wincing as the pain in his stomach shot through his body.

"Those fucking clowns are taking forever, hang on." She let go of his hand and took off her tailored suit jacket, before pressing it to his gut. He screamed in pain as the pressure aggravated the bullet, but she kept pressing, knowing it would slow down the torrents of blood.

"What's going on?" called White, entering the wide room.

"You guys were taking too long, so I took action," she stated, "What the fuck are you's doing in there anyway?"

White looked at both Orange and Green curiously, noting their hands locked tightly together. He left the issue; it wasn't important right now.

"Can you come through for a sec? Just a sec," he looked at Green, as she nodded slightly and lifted Orange's head, gently placing it on the floor.

"Please…d-don't…leave me," he begged. She felt guilty about having to leave him, but she didn't want to cause anymore problems.

"We're all just through there, ok? Just yell on us," she patted his face gently and stood up, walking casually to the other room with Pink and White. She felt the cold cement floor on her feet, reminding her that she didn't have her shoes on.

"What's the fucking problem?" She was not pleased with their lack of caring for Orange and the others. She took out a cigarette from her blouse pocket and lit up a fresh one, joining the other two in their smoke-fest.

"We're trying to think through what happened," said White, "We need all the eyes we can get. OK, so everything's going fine in the place, then the alarm gets tripped-"

"At which point I was already back at the car waiting," interrupted Green.

"Right."

"I turn around and all these cops are outside," continued White, "Everybody starts going ape-shit. And Mr Blonde starts shooting everybody-"

"No, no," cut in Pink, "The cops didn't show up until _after_ Mr Blonde starts shooting up the place. They showed up as soon as he became a madman. That's how I know we were set up!"

Mr White and Green took a long draw from their cigarettes as Mr Pink kept talking: "C'mon, Mr White, you can see that-"

"Enough of this 'Mr White' shit!" snapped White. Green gaped at him.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me your fucking name!" cried Pink.

"The less we know about each other the better!" Green felt her stomach turn at the irony in her words.

There was a short silence, as they each took a draw from their cigarettes. White was next to speak:

"How did you two get out?"

"Green drove me here, she was waiting in the car." He gestured to Green with his cigarette hand, "Before that, I shot my way out. Green tagged the cops that were after me, then we blasted out of there."

White raised his eyebrow at Green, not expecting what Pink had said.

Green took a draw from the cigarette, "Did you kill anybody, White?"

"Just cops."

"No real people, then?" confirmed Pink.

"Just cops."

Pink went to the other side of the room to sit down, sliding a chair over to Green in the process. She thanked him before sitting down, abandoning her cigarette and tossing it to the side. Mr White had began to wash his hands in the sink, cleaning Mr Orange's blood off of his hands. Green still had blood on her hands and her blouse, but it didn't bother her, despite the fact her blouse was white. She didn't bother moving to clean herself yet; it wasn't the first time she had been in this sort of situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, FF wouldn't let me upload for a couple of days :(  
>I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story:<br>****corbsxx * madame snape * molly7654 * mrs. orange * cheekybastard (lol) * Seorita Madness (or Senorita) :)  
>I really appreciate the time you took out to review, and also to those who put the story on alert :D<br>Anyway, this chapter is to get a rough idea of Lara's past, which I'm sure you'll all be so excited to read about...  
>Also, just to let you know I'll be changing the rating of this fic, as some scenes will get...icky?<strong>**  
>Anyway, without further ado, here is the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lara was walking home from school, like she did every day. It was a dull, overcast day, rain looking inevitable. Lara had her long hair tied up into a ponytail, stopping it from getting into her eyes. Her mother wasn't keen on her having her hair up, but she felt more comfortable with it that way.<p>

She rounded the corner into the street she lived in. The houses were alike; white in colour, with a front and back yard to add some variety. She could recognise her house instantly, with the pink carnations bordering the porch which led to her front door.

But something was off about them, as if someone had pulled out a large bunch of them and taken them away. Not just taken them, but violently uprooted them out of the soil.

She looked up to her front door, only to discover it lying wide open.

This wasn't like her parents; they always made sure she locked the door, as did they. She walked cautiously up the steps and to the doorway, pausing just before she went inside.

Her hallway was trashed; photo's that were once hanging on the wall, were a cracked mess on the floor. The side table was hacked in half, and the banisters to the stairway completely broken. The whole house was a wreck.

She tiptoed to the living room, which was the first room on her hallway, mentally preparing herself for what she would see. However, nothing could help her with the sight that she was to be morbidly greeted by.

Her parents' bodies were lying in a crumpled mess on the floor. Blood was sprayed all over the walls and their bodies, their faces unrecognisable and their clothes completely drenched in blood.

Lara shakily moved over to them, her hand reached out towards them as she dropped to the floor beside them. She grabbed her mother's head, stroking her face delicately as if she could feel it and wake up. She didn't care about the blood that was all over her as she did so, she just wanted them back.

She looked towards the body of her father and moved towards it, lying down on his chest as she began to sob uncontrollably. What had her parents done to deserve this? Who had done this? Was she next?

Lara continued to cry, not noticing the large figure which stood in the doorway of her living room, taking in the scene. Joe let her have a moment with her parents before he spoke softly to her.

"Hey kid. We need to get ya outta here."

Lara looked towards the source of his voice and stared blankly at him. She had known Joe for years, since she was five. He was one of her dad's close friends, and that was reason enough to trust him. What she didn't understand, was why he was here now.

"What are you d-doing here, Joe?" she sniffed, wiping her bloody hand across her face.

"Your dad wasn't answering his phone, so I had to see what was wrong." Joe stepped closer to her, holding his hand out to help her up. "Looks like his work caught up to him."

She reluctantly grabbed his hand and stood up, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, kid. Right now, we need to get outta here. C'mon." He lifted Lara into his arms, supporting her as she buried her face in his neck. She had just lost everything important to her, and Joe was the only person she knew right now that she could trust. She vaguely knew his son, Eddie, but he was a few years older than her.

"Where are w-we going, J-Joe?" she whispered as he helped her into his car.

"We're going back to mine, kiddo," he answered, wiping his face with a tissue, "I know someone that'll look after you for a while 'til you're a little older. Then you'll be joining me."

Lara wasn't too sure what he meant by that, but decided not to question it anymore. She let the tears fall down her face as she slipped slowly into a deep sleep, wishing that she was already dreaming.

* * *

><p>Lara ran faster, knowing that the cops were hot on her tail. She had the money in her purse, securing it there before she made a break for it. It was just unfortunate that she ran right past some cops that were taking their lunch.<p>

Adrenaline was surging through her veins as she rounded the corner, taking out her prized handgun as she did. Joe had bought it for her eighteenth birthday, and she had been using it since. She was twenty-three now, and it hadn't let her down yet.

Eddie was sitting in the mustang waiting for her, the door already opened. She dived in, and slammed the door shut, firing bullets out of the window at the cops as Eddie sped on. She watched as one of the cops fell to the floor, making the others stop shooting at her.

She grinned as she went back inside the car, holding her purse up for Eddie to see.

"That's my girl, Lara!" He exclaimed, cheerfully. "Daddy's gonna be proud of you."

"When has he not been proud?" she teased. "It's all there, fifty grand. Piece of cake."

"It looked like it. But I guess you would be used to these sorts of jobs by now, huh?"

"You could say that." She leaned her head on her elbow and looked out the window.

"Yeah, your dad would be proud of you if he saw you today."

She sighed slightly at the statement. She had only been told a few years ago that her father was a world-class bank robber, and that was how Joe knew him. He didn't want to tell her earlier, claiming it was "for piece of mind" on both their parts. At first she was angry, not speaking to Joe for days. It was Eddie that had convinced her to come back, comparing his dad to her own, and how they both turned out fine.

What she wasn't too proud of, was the sex that happened after his explanation. They were good friends despite the five year age gap, so it didn't seem too strange; what initially bothered her was that neither of them felt the need to act differently around each other, but she grew to appreciate that.

The drive to Joe's wasn't long, so she closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her in the face, cooling her down until the drive was over. It was only moments later that car stopped and Eddie was talking to her again.

"We're here. You might wanna wake up," he said, touching her arm. She didn't acknowledge the touch.

"I'm awake, just bored," she sat up, grabbing her purse and leaving the car. "Hope he finds something better for me to do."

"Oh, he will," muttered Eddie, locking the car.

The both of them entered Joe's mansion, already used to the magnificence of it. He had two gardeners working on the front lawn as they both walked up the path to his house. Joe had the house built next to the lake, so that he could go fishing; something which had never struck Lara as interesting.

Eddie opened the door for her and she walked in, ignoring the fact that he was watching her hips move attentively. Sure, they had hooked up more than the one time she remembered in the car, but she was so used to being viewed as an object that it didn't phase her how men looked at her anymore; she thrived on the attention, and made it work to her advantage on a job.

Lara burst into Joe's office, ignoring the assistant that had looked at her horrified as she walked in. Joe looked at her, a controlled smile creeping upon his face as he spoke down the phone.

"Ok, I gotta go, another job just came in." He hung up the phone, and opened his arms wide and expectant. "Lara! My favourite gal. Tell me you didn't disappoint."

"When have I ever done that Joe?" she asked, throwing the purse over to Joe. "All fifty grand is in there. You need to start giving me more challenging jobs."

Joe laughed as he picked up the purse and stuck it under the table. "That's why I chose you kid, you've never let me down."

Lara sat on a chair across from Joe as Eddie took the other one. She crossed her legs and lit up a cigarette, offering one to Joe and Eddie. Eddie gladly accepted, whereas Joe shook his head briefly.

"So," started Lara, "Anything knew and exciting that you can give me? Might as well tell me now while the adrenaline is still kicking."

"As a matter of fact, there is," said Eddie. He reached over to the table and picked up a selection of files that were lying there. He sifted through them, and gave her one sheet of paper.

"We got a job, that's going to involve you and around six other guys," said Joe, leaning forward, "None of you know each other, and I plan to keep it that way. I think you'd be pretty useful on this job. You have a keen eye, Lara, and I like that about you, always have."

"What's the need for the others?"

"It's a pretty big fuckin' job," answered Eddie, "Planning to rob a jewellery store sounds a lot easier than it actually is. Sure, stealing fifty grand on a solo mission is something, but we're talkin' millions of dollars worth o' diamonds. Seven is a good number of people to have on a job like this."

"I see," Lara took a draw from her cigarette, "So, where is it, exactly?"

"All the details are on that sheet of paper," said Joe, "I'll let you think about it for a while, but I know you, and what you're like. It'll be tricky, daylight hours, busy streets, y'know? Although it would normally not be a problem with one person, with a group it's a little more difficult. But we need all the decent criminals we got."

Lara stubbed out her cigarette on the ashtray on the table and exhaled a long puff of smoke, glancing between Eddie and Joe.

"Fuck details," she grinned, "Sign me up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the really late posting of this chapter. Was on holiday, should've remembered to post...  
>Thanks everyone for your reviews:<br>corbsxx * ILuvOdie * mrs. Orange * and particularly, Harold3456. The advice really helped for reconsidering later chapters :)  
>Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)<br>Just a heads up, the rating of this story will change to 'M' due to the next chapter. The story will soon contain scenes of sexual nature, and as most fans of the movie will know, extreme violence.  
>Please review :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, could you believe Mr Blonde?" Pink exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.<p>

"Quite glad I never saw it now," acknowledged Green, "Pink was telling me in the car how he was being psychotic. Just what we need on a fucking job like this."

"It was the most insane fuckin' thing I've ever seen," muttered White, washing his face, "Why the fuck would Joe hire a guy like that?"

Pink shook his head, "I don't wanna kill anybody. But if you're standing in the way of the door, one way or the other-"

"You're getting the fuck out of my way." Green looked at Pink as she finished his statement for him. He nodded at her, taking another draw from his cigarette.

"That's the way I look at it," White wiped his face on a towel near the sink. "It ain't a choice at all between time and taking out some stupid mother fucker." He turned to the other two. "But I ain't no madman either! What the fuck was Joe thinking? I can't work with a guy like that!"

"He wanted us to know as little about each other as possible," reasoned Green, "Maybe he didn't even know himself, although I've never heard of Joe slipping up like that."

"Even so, he's lucky he didn't tag us when he shot the place up. I came _this close_ to taking his ass out myself." Mr White used his forefinger and thumb to emphasise the distance.

"Everybody panics, man," said Pink, reloading his pistol, "It's human nature. You panic on the inside though, what you don't do, is start killing people!"

"No, you're supposed to act like a fuckin' professional," said White, combing his hair, "A psychopath ain't a professional."

Green stood up, reloading her own pistol and sticking it back into the holster under her skirt. She took no notice of Mr Pink's stare as she did so; it was something she had done for years. She fixed her blouse and headed towards the other room, turning around to the other men as she left.

"I'm going to check on him, he's been too quiet."

"Here," called White. He tossed her a towel. "For the bleeding."

She looked at the towel for a few seconds before responding. She nodded her head gently and smiled at White, "Thank you."

She left the room, jogging over to where Mr Orange was lying down. He was motionless; it scared her.

"Orange," she muttered, gently squeezing his shoulder, "Freddy?"

Orange gasped as she lifted her jacket from his wound. It was beginning to stick to him, and was clearly hurting him. She eventually got the jacket and replaced it with the damp towel White gave her, pressing it lightly to his belly.

"Stop, please! It fucking hurts!" he cried, squirming underneath her hand.

"I'm _trying _to stop the bleeding, and this will help." She lifted his head onto her lap again, supporting his neck and holding his face as she compressed the wound.

Orange began to calm down as she let go of the towel and put both of her hands on his face, "How are you holding up, Freddy?"

"Like shit," he panted. They both laughed at the pointless question, taking a few precious seconds to forget where they were and what had happened. He lifted his hand shakily to hers and held onto it tightly.

"You have to get me out of here, Lara. I'm gonna die."

"You'll be ok," she reassured him, "Joe's gonna get a doctor. I know it."

"How can you be s-so s-sure?"

"I've known the man since I was little. I know him well. I owe him a lot…"

There was a short silence as Orange took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Green used her other hand to smooth his hair down, noticing it had been combed back fairly recently.

"Why is it that your hair is styled, but you look like shit?" Small talk was better than no talk, she figured.

He laughed breathlessly at her, "Mr White. He's a g-good guy."

"Let's hope so," she mumbled under her breath, but Mr Orange had heard her.

"Don't go s-saying shit about him!" he snapped. "He saved m-my life!"

Green didn't bother to say anything to him, she didn't have to. Mr White had helped him out of a tough situation, and he was grateful. She wasn't going to start any more arguments with the rest of them; the more important issue at hand was who the rat was.

"Are you a-alright?" asked Orange, noticing her silence.

"You're asking me if _I'm_ alright?" she replied incredulously, "I think you have bigger problems, Freddy."

They started laughing again, until Orange starting groaning in pain again. Green gripped his hand tighter, and was glad when he responded, holding onto her hand like it was all his life depended on. That was when she noticed something peculiar.

"I didn't know you were married."

She watched Orange carefully as he visibly gulped and loosened his grip. She had gotten to know Orange very well over the past few days before the heist, and not once did she notice him wearing a ring.

"I wasn't," he began, shakily. "It was my d-dad's."

Green didn't know whether to believe him or not. Her better judgement told her it was better to hear his story.

"What happened?" She humoured him. It helped them both; to tell her more about him and to keep him alive and talking.

"He d-died," he choked, "I was eleven."

Green nodded solemnly, deciding not to go on further with it. She felt him grip her hand tighter, and she returned the contact, subconsciously rubbing the ring on his finger.

"That kid is dying from a fuckin' bullet I saw him take," They could both hear Mr White yelling in the other room, "So don't you be calling him a rat!"

"Looks like they're using their heads," muttered Green. She looked down at Orange, hoping for a response. His eyes were closed, and his hand was slowly slipping out of her grip.

"Orange?" she whimpered.

"What happened?" demanded White, entering the room.

"I-I don't know. One minute he was talking, the next he isn't."

White crouched down to see Orange's face. He checked his pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it. Green blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Seconds later, footsteps were heard from the room Mr Pink was still in.

"You lot can do what you want, I'm gettin' outta here. Gonna check into a motel and I'll call Joe." Pink acknowledged Mr Orange's motionless state. "Shit, did he die on us?"

"No, just passed out."

"Scared the fuckin' shit outta me man, I thought he was dead for sure."

"He will be if Joe doesn't hurry the fuck up!" cried Green. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes over Orange's life. He didn't deserve to die like this. No one did. She lifted his head and put her jacket underneath it, before letting go of his hand and standing up. White also stood, walking over to where Mr Pink was pacing, running his fingers through his hair. She rubbed the blood dry on herself and walked over to where they were standing in the open space.

"What are we gonna do?" questioned Pink, "We can't take him to a hospital."

"He'll die tonight if he doesn't get medical attention." White leaned against a box on the wall, "The bullet in his belly is my fault. While that might not mean jack shit to you, it means a hell of a lot to me!"

"When the fuck is Joe getting here?" cried Green. "He's gonna die!"

"Hey, hey! Calm the fuck down!" said White. "He'll be here. He'll get a doctor to come to see him."

"Yeah, well I've been telling him that for the past ten minutes and even _I _don't believe it," muttered Green, "I can't believe Joe would leave us like this. Doesn't seem right to me."

"Assuming we can trust Joe, how are we gonna get in touch with him?" Pink began pacing about the room nervously, loosening his collar, "He's not here, which is making me very nervous about being here too. Even if he does come he won't be too happy with us. He planned a robbery and now he's got a blood bath on his hands."

"But you said that was Mr Blonde, right?" Green stepped towards him, "Surely if we all tell him, he'll realise our story isn't bullshit."

There was a short silence; all that could be heard was Mr Pink's shoes scuffing off of the floor and everyone's deep breathing. Green stole a glance towards Orange, gulping audibly at his still form; she wouldn't be surprised if he died without any notice. She cared about him, whether she wanted to admit it out loud or not, it was true.

"Before you two got here," muttered White, "Orange was askin' me to take him to a hospital. He begged me. I told him to hold off until Joe got here."

"Well I guess we take him to a hospital then," guessed Pink.

"He begged me too, but we can't," said Green, "He knows things about me."

"And me," added White.

Pink smoothed his hair back and became anxious again, "He doesn't know your names, does he?" There was only silence as an answer. "Why?"

Green walked away from the two men with her hands on her hips. She knew her mistake was pretty fatal, especially for her job; in the heat of some moments, however, anything was forgivable.

"Do we know where Eddie is?" asked Green, changing the subject.

"No. We know as much about where he is as we do about Blonde and Blue. And Joe for that matter," answered White, glancing at her and giving her a grateful nod.

Green sighed. The atmosphere was becoming tense, with Orange bleeding to death slowly and Pink becoming increasingly frustrated at both her and White. At least if Eddie got to the warehouse, it meant Joe would be close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!  
>Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter, and is still sticking with my story :)<br>Just a reminder that the story is now changing rating, due to sexual scenes at the very start. You have been warned. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Their breathing was loud as Eddie rammed his hips harder into Lara's. Both their sexual urges seemed to peak when they thought of having sex in Eddie's office; maybe it was the idea of getting caught, or the different places and positions that were possible for them.<p>

It hadn't taken either of them long to get to this position. They were both typical horny adults, who just needed to blow off some steam. There was nothing more to it, just sex.

Lara gasped as Eddie pushed her further into the wall and pulled her long dark hair back towards him. He groaned into her collar bone as he kept up his rhythm, kissing her neck and licking the perspiration off of her skin. She wrapped her arm around his head and moved her other arm further up the wall, helping her balance. Although he wasn't exactly the best looking guy in the world, he certainly knew how to push her buttons in the right ways.

Without warning, Eddie spun her roughly around so that she was now facing him, his breathing shallow and his face flustered. He forcefully kissed her lips as they both ran each other's fingers through the other's hair, their bodies beginning to stick from the sweat. He grabbed her exposed breast and began to squeeze and caress it, earning some pleasing groans from Lara as he kept it up.

She leapt onto him, knowing that the position was one of their favourites. He grasped her legs and steadied himself on the wall behind her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself onto him. In his urgency, he slammed into her, causing her to gasp loudly as he pumped into her again, his hands holding her bottom securely.

Lara could feel her orgasm reaching, and she could tell Eddie was nearing too, as his movements became faster and more desperate for release. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered to him, knowing it would really set him off:

"Fuck me harder, Eddie. Please…"

"Just what I was fuckin' plannin'," he said, breathlessly, ramming his hips harder into her own as she let our a small squeal of pleasure, feeling his length throb inside her.

Lara arched her back as her orgasm hit her hard, her eyes closing as her body trembled in ecstasy. Eddie joined her soon after, groaning into her shoulder blade as he felt himself unload inside her, his hands squeezing her backside roughly.

They remained like that for a few moments, catching their breath and allowing their pulses to return to normal. Lara let out a short laugh.

"Wow, I didn't realise how much I needed that," she laughed, unhooking her arms from his neck.

"You're telling me," smirked Eddie. He let go of her backside and gently helped her down off of the wall; he was only a few inches taller than she was, but he was still able to lift her up too high for her to reach the ground. "Here." He tossed her blouse to her, putting on his jeans.

"Thanks," she returned, buttoning the shirt. She retrieved her clothes from the floor and slipped them back on, smoothing them over with her hands. She checked herself in the mirror on Eddie's office wall, flattening her hair down and re-applying her make-up. When she had finished tidying herself up, Eddie had already sat down at his desk.

"Y'know, I always think you can never get any better at this, then ya surprise me," mused Eddie, "Happens more often than it should."

"I have yet to hear you complain," retorted Lara, "Besides, I remembered you particularly liked that part of the wall."

He grinned as she sat on the chair across from his desk and crossed her legs. She took out her packet of cigarettes and put one in her mouth.

"Want one?" she offered him.

"Please." He reached over the desk and took one out of the packet. She lit it for him, and he returned to his seat, while she lit her own.

"So what was the fifty grand for that Joe wanted?"

Eddie smirked, "Hey, if there's a good chance of some easy money, Daddy is always gonna take it." He took a drag. "You did good today. Took me a lot to stop myself from havin' ya right there in the car. Then again, Daddy would have noticed we were late."

Lara laughed at his words, taking a drag of the cigarette. "Job was a piece of cake. This next one seems like it's gonna be interesting though. Seven of us, not knowing a thing about each other? Askin' for trouble, that's what that is."

"Nah, not at all. These guys are good. Real good. Couple o' them have done a few jobs for us, like yerself. If no one acts fuckin' stupid then everything should be fine."

"So, when do I get to meet 'em?"

"I think yer gonna meet a few tomorrow, the rest on Friday. Should give us enough time to get ready for the deal. About four or five days, I think Daddy said."

Lara took another draw as she thought to herself. The deal was pretty big, it was no wonder they needed so many of them. What bothered her was the fact that they didn't know each other; what if one of them was a serial killer, or worse, a cop. Joe had never let her down in the past, but that was only because she worked alone before; this was a totally different game altogether.

"Sure sounds exciting." She stubbed her cigarette out on the sole of her shoe, and put the butt in the trash can.

"Hey! Do I look like I wanna have to buy you another pair of shoes?" Eddie cocked an eyebrow at her as she stood up and leaned over the desk to him.

She let out her last puff of smoke in his face, "Bite me."

"I did."

"No, that was me. You were too lost in the moment." Lara turned on her heels and left the office, lifting her hand in a half hearted wave as she closed the door after her.

She was going to have to do some packing.

* * *

><p>"Pleasure to meet you," said the man, shaking Lara's hand. He seemed quite old to be involved in a bank heist, maybe in his forties. He was a couple of inches taller than Lara in her heels, wearing a Hawaiian-style shirt and khaki trousers.<p>

Lara smiled at him, "You too. I would ask your name, but apparently it's not allowed."

The men laughed as Joe came around to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "That's my gal, a regular fast-talker. Good worker too, if ye get what I mean." He winked at the other man.

Eddie lifted the drinks from the bar counter and placed them on a table not far from where they were standing. The four of them took a seat around the small circular table and took their drinks; Joe and the new man taking a whisky, Eddie a vodka and Lara a martini.

Eddie sat behind Lara and sipped his drink quietly as Joe and the other man shared a conversation between themselves. Lara lit up a cigarette as Eddie leaned over her shoulder.

"We're meeting one guy here and then another at Mick's Bar. The rest we're meetin' tomorrow. That's when discussions will be, discussed."

Lara nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of her martini. She tuned out of the conversation that the three men were having, merely because it didn't interest her. Something about the baseball game that had happened a few days ago; she yawned, listening to the jukebox as Madonna's "Like A Virgin" came on.

As she looked up from her nearly empty glass, she caught the eye of a young man who entered the bar. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and taking off a pair of vintage shades. His light brown hair hung loosely around his face, giving him a fairly youthful look. A white t-shirt was all he had under the jacket, giving his chest muscles some slight definition. Taking a packet of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket, he took one out and lit it, before looking around the bar.

"I think that's him there," she heard Joe mutter across the table, "Very smart looking."

"I'll say," murmured Lara into her now empty martini glass. She ignored Eddie's choking cough behind her.

The young man caught Joe's eye and headed towards the table, catching her eye in the process. She threw him a small smile, throwing a flirtatious glance as he came over to the table and shook hands with everyone, returning the smile back to her.

"Before you say anything, just get one thing clear: don't tell us yer name," warned Joe. "These two," he gestured to the older man and Lara, "Are who you might be working with."

The young man lifted his hand to each of them, Lara leaning her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. This guy was really cute. His pale skin was glowing slightly in the dim red lights of the bar, showing off some slight stubble on his face. His smile seemed genuine, as he looked around the table to the four of them.

"Does anybody want a drink, first of all?" he asked, "I have a feeling I'll need one, at least."

"I'll have one," said Lara, raising her empty glass, "Martini." She caught his eye again, but winked at him this time, making sure Joe and Eddie didn't see her do it. She was pleased when he returned a lop-sided smile back to her.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"And all those sheriffs are lookin' at me and they know. They can smell the stash, as sure as that fuckin' dog can."<p>

The table laughed as the young man kept going on with his story. His story was brilliant, and entertaining, something which the table knew would win Joe over. The only one that didn't seem too pleased was Eddie, but it didn't seem to be because of the story.

"That how ya do it, kid. You knew how to handle that situation. You shit your pants, and then you just dive in and swim." Joe grinned as he lit up a cigar.

"That's really impressive, kid," said the other man, "I gotta give it to you, you've got balls."

The young man laughed as he grabbed a chair from another table and sat between the man and Lara. Lara was holding a cigarette in one hand and her martini glass in the other. She slid around to face the table with the rest of the group, keeping her legs crossed and her movements smooth.

The young man was very intriguing; his story had made her admire him in a new light, as a criminal rather than another man on a job. He was becoming more and more attractive to Lara the longer they all sat together.

"You seem like a good guy," said Joe, "I want you on this job. We'll talk more about it later, but right now, you're on our books."

"I appreciate it," the young man said, smiling.

Joe turned back to Eddie, whispering into his ear, leaving the other three to talk.

"So, how did you find out about Joe, kid?" asked the older man.

"Friend of a friend," replied the young man, taking a sip of his whiskey, "I'd rather not say who, y'know?"

"Absolutely," the man took a drink from his own whiskey. He turned to Joe.

"You don't sound local," guessed Lara.

"No, I'm not," the young man smiled. Lara wasn't too sure, but she guessed he was in his mid to late twenties, older than her twenty-three years anyway.

"As you can see, it's quite difficult to make small talk when we're not allowed to say anything about ourselves," mused Lara, drinking her martini.

The young man laughed, sipping his own drink, "It's a pain, yeah. But er, I do feel I should ask you something."

"And what's that?" Lara stubbed her cigarette out, leaning in closer to the young man and resting her chin in her hand.

"Do you fancy grabbing a drink? Off the record, obviously."

Lara smiled at him, "I would. But I won't."

The young man cocked an eyebrow at her answer, "Why not?"

"Because you've already bought me one, and I've had too many for just now."

"Oh, I didn't mean now-"

"I know you didn't." Lara winked at him again. "But when we've settled into the location Joe has lined up for us, I wouldn't say no then."

"Location?"

"He'll tell you more tomorrow. When we meet the rest of the gang," she turned around and glanced at Joe. "Joe, when are we leaving?"

"Right now, doll face." He stood up and put his coat on. "We're meeting two more guys at Mick's and then the other two tomorrow."

"I suggest you pack your suitcase," Lara said to the young man, smiling at him again. He returned the gesture, and unexpectedly put his hand on her knee. She didn't react, but she could feel her cheeks flaring up.

"I'll definitely be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely." She downed the rest of her martini and stood up with the young man. "I'll be very disappointed if I don't."

The young man threw her the lop-sided smile she was beginning to like. He turned to Joe and the others.

"So where will I meet you tomorrow?"

"We'll come to you kid," answered Joe, "Easier for transport and all that shit."

"No problem. See you then." The young man lifted his hand and turned to leave, throwing one last glance to Lara as he left the bar.

She could feel Eddie standing next to her as she watched him leave. He looked at her curiously.

"You two seemed to hit it off then?"

Lara met his gaze and grinned at him, "Definitely." She ignored the scorn he showed at her words as he walked a few steps in front of her and left the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really the worst person at keeping to my targets! How long has it been? Two weeks or something? Sowwee!  
>So aside from my ridiculous time-keeping, here is the next chapter! :D<br>Hope you all enjoy it, and I would love some more reviews!  
>Big thanks to * ILuvOdie * mrs. orange * molly 6754 for reviewing the last two chapters! All the reviews so far have been fab! :')<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do they have a sheet on you, where you told him you're from?" asked Pink, outraged at the both of them.<p>

Green was silent as she avoided his glare. White took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes."

"Well that's that then. I was worried about mug shot possibilities but now he knows (a) what you both look like, (b) where you're both from, (c) what your names are and (d) what your specialities are! They ain't gonna have to show him a helluva lot o' pictures for him to pick you out." He turned to Green. "That's all, right? You didn't fuck him, did ya?"

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything?" cried Green, angrily.

"Holy fuck!" yelled Pink as she heard White mutter a quiet "shit" behind her. "You fuckin' idiot! What the fuck were you thinkin'? Seriously, I'm interested now!" He folded his arms across his chest condescendingly. "Were you just feelin' too fuckin' horny, the both of you?"

"Watch it, Pink."

"I mean, really. You go into a job where you're not supposed to know anything about each other, and you go ahead and fuck the guy? Do women actually use their brains?"

Green slapped Pink in the face, her own flushed with anger and disgust. He was right, but that wasn't the point. He was taking the situation out of proportion.

Or was he?

Pink looked at her shocked, before shoving her. She shoved him back, refusing to let him beat her. He pushed her harder, making her fall backwards to the ground, not far from Orange. She felt her head hit the ground with an audible thud, as White came over to pull them apart.

"Will you two just calm the fuck down!" White demanded, moving Pink away from her. She rubbed the back of her head as Pink rubbed his lip. She grinned slightly when she noticed the blood dripping from his mouth; at least she got a hit on him. She sat up on the ground, holding the back of her head, groaning. She could feel warm wetness on her hand; the bastard had split her head open.

"Look, what's done is done. It's too late now." He turned to Pink, "And you! Never hit a lady, no matter what!"

Pink scoffed and turned away from them. Mr White looked towards Green and knelt down beside her. He spotted the blood on her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

Pink turned back around as White helped Green to her feet. "We ain't taking Orange to a hospital."

His statement shocked the both of them as they looked up at him incredulously.

White walked over to him, "If we don't he'll die."

"Well, I'm very sad about that. But some fellas are lucky, some ain't."

"That fuckin' did it!"

White stormed over to Pink and punched him in the face, forcing him to fall to the floor. He began to kick Pink when he was down, as Pink yelped at every hit. Green didn't bother interfering; her opinion of Pink was already made.

"You little mother fucker!" cried White, taking out his gun. Pink drew his own.

"You wanna fuck with me? I'll show ya who you're fuckin' with!"

"Hey!" called Green. "Put those away!"

"Stay outta this Green!" yelled Pink, not breaking eye contact with White.

"You wanna shoot me, ya little piece o' shit? Take a shot!" challenged White.

"Fuck you, White! I didn't create this situation, I'm dealing with it! You're both acting like first-year criminals and I'm the one acting like a professional!"

"Fuck you, asshole! This is professional? " shouted Green, rubbing her head.

"Fuck you, bitch! They get Orange, they can get to either of you. They get you's, they get closer to me, and that can't happen! I didn't tell him my name! Hey, fifteen minutes ago you were gonna tell me _your_ name, White! So if you wanna throw bad looks somewhere, throw them in a mirror!"

"Fuck," muttered Green, throwing a glance towards Orange's motionless body. She hated Pink for what he was doing, but he was right. The cops could catch any of them if they handed him in.

"You kids shouldn't play so rough," said a deep voice at the other side of the warehouse, "Somebody's gonna start crying."

The three of them looked towards the source of the voice, to the dark eyes of Mr Blonde. He was leaning against a pillar, drinking out of a soda cup, casually. He didn't seem worried or anxious about anything that was happening or had happened; he was completely relaxed.

"Mr Blonde," acknowledged Pink, "You alright? We thought you might have gotten caught. What happened?" Pink stood up and holstered his gun, as did White.

Mr Blonde didn't answer, merely sipped from his soda cup.

"How did you get away?" repeated Green, folding her arms across her chest, protectively. If the guys were right about Blonde, she didn't want to aggravate him too much.

Blonde still didn't answer, just looked at her menacingly. He took another sip from his cup, locking eye contact with her. She didn't break the contact, hoping not to show her fear to him. She gulped, and saw him flash a smile at her when he noticed the action.

"Where's Blue?" asked Pink, "We were hoping you two would be together."

Still no answer from Blonde, but he had averted his gaze from Green to Pink, still sipping his soda.

"Look Brown is dead, and Orange got it in the belly-"

"Enough!" interrupted White. "You better start talking, asshole! We got shit we need to talk about!"

"So, talk," said Blonde, calmly. He took a few steps closer to the three of them.

"We think we got a rat in the house," said White.

"I _guarantee _we got a rat in the house!" cried Pink.

"What ever would make you think that?" asked Blonde.

"Are you serious?" returned Green.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" White looked at Blonde furiously. "This place ain't secure anymore. We're leaving, and you should come with us."

"Nobody's going anywhere," stated Blonde. He slurped the remains of his soda cup and tossed it to the side, breaking the silence that had consumed the room.

"Piss on this turd," fumed White, "We're outta here!" Green turned to go with White, moving over to Orange's still form, still bleeding on the floor.

"Don't take another step. The both of you," said Blonde threateningly.

"Fuck you, Blonde!" cried Green, raising her finger at him. She watched him as his eyebrows rose in surprise at her tone. "Orange is fucking dying!"

"It's your fault we're in this mess!" exploded White.

Blonde looked over at Mr Pink, "What's their problem?"

"What's my problem?" White stalked over towards Blonde again, "Yeah, I've got a problem with any trigger-happy mad man who starts a fuckin' shootin' spree, and almost gets me shot!"

"Fuck 'em," shrugged Blonde, "They set off the alarm. They deserved what they got."

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Green, incredulously. "All those gun shots going off were because of a fucking _alarm_? You killed innocent people! They'll track you down for that!"

"Like I said. They deserved what they got."

"You almost killed me, asshole!" raged White. "If I had any idea what you were like, I would never have agreed to work with you!"

Blonde finished sipping his soda and looked up at White, "Are you gonna bark all day little doggie, or are you gonna bite?"

There was an awkward silence in the room. Green looked at White, who looked at Blonde angrily. Pink looked between the pair of them in disbelief; Green was pretty sure her face looked the same.

"What was that?" asked White. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch it."

"I said," sighed Blonde, "'Are you gonna bark all day, little doggie, or are you gonna bite?'"

"So you wanna get bit, huh?"

"Stop!" cried Green, too afraid to get in the middle of the two men. Pink was the one who intervened, grabbing both their chests and splitting them up.

"Hey! Fuckin' quit the bullshit! Am I the only one acting like a fuckin' professional?"

"You said you were gonna take him out yourself!"

"I did. That was then. Right now, Mr Blonde is the only one I completely trust."

"You trust this psycho?" Green gaped.

"He's too fuckin' homicidal to be working with the cops."

"You takin' his side?" asked White.

"Fuck sides, man! What we need is a little solidarity! I wanna know who the fuckin' rat is. Now, I know I'm no piece o' shit." He pointed to White, "I'm pretty sure you're OK." He gestured to Blonde, "I'm fuckin' positive you're on the level." He nodded at Green, "And you're too fuckin' stupid to be workin' with the cops."

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, asshole!" warned Green, stepping closer to them.

"Woah, what the fuck is this about?" asked Blonde, curiously, shifting his glance between Pink and Green.

"None of your fuckin' business!" cried Green, joining the men in their group.

"Stupid whore slept with Orange," said Pink.

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Green, hooking Mr Pink's jaw with her fist. The man had no right to expose what she got up to, especially not in front of Blonde. Blonde, however, was the one who broke it up.

"Hey, easy, girly," soothed Blonde, grabbing her shoulder. The man was menacing, a good foot taller than Green was. His face was amused, one of the first emotions she noticed he had shown all day. His eyes seemed black and terrifying, as he looked at her, his grip on her shoulder seeming much more tighter as she met his gaze.

"That was sure exciting, huh?" mused Blonde, smirking as he tapped Green's shoulder to restrain her from Pink. "And there's nothing wrong with a good fuck once in a while. Trust me. And Orange seems like a cool guy. Bet he was impressive."

"Shut up, Blonde," Green whispered, shrugging out of his grip.

Blonde laughed at her reaction, before turning to White, "I bet you're a big Lee Marvin fan, right?" White turned away and laughed with disbelief at the subject change, "Yeah me too. I don't know about the rest of ya, but my heart's beatin' real fast."

They backed away from each other, before Blonde continued, "Okay, follow me."

White looked at him, "Where?"

"To my car."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

They all glanced at each other, before following Blonde out of the warehouse. Pink walked ahead as Green and White followed behind. Green slipped her shoes on, remembering about the gash on her head and touched it, wincing as she felt the sting of her hand on her scalp. It was still bleeding, meaning she probably needed stitches. It was nothing for just now, though; Orange was still unconscious on the floor, he was much more the issue.

"You should probably get a towel for that," said White.

"It's nothing," she looked at Orange, "I'm more concerned about him." She turned back to White as he watched her, "And it's not just because I slept with him. Really."

He looked at her for a seconds before he answered her. "I believe you. I feel the same." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon. Let's go see what the maniac wants to show us."


	7. Chapter 7

**OHMYGOSH! You guys are amazing! I never would have thought that I would have broken the 20 reviews mark by now!  
>Thanks to * ILuvOdie * molly7654 * mrs. orange * cheekybastard * alycat21 * YumKiwiDelicious * PyschoBeachGirl88 * ThisIsACliche *<br>Thats the most reviews I think I've ever gotten from a single chapter! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!  
>Here is the next chapter for you lovely people. Keep those reviews coming, I love reading them! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, but Lara had finally met all the men on the job. There was seven of them, including herself, all with different levels of experience.<p>

She was in the back seat of Joe's blue mustang, sitting beside two men, one maybe in his mid-thirties, with a prominent chin and balding brown hair. She had noticed him giving her peculiar looks, almost as if he was terrified to say something to her.

The other was really tall, over six feet, perhaps in his early-thirties with short black curly hair. He was leaning out of the window and smoking a cigarette. There seemed to be something a little off about him, but Lara decided to let it go; she didn't know him any better than the rest of the guys on the job.

In the passenger seat, talking to Joe, was a much older man, at least in his fifties, with long grey hair and a moustache. He had a very strong Texan accent, the only one who's birthplace was unfortunately obvious.

Joe was in the drivers' seat; he never let anyone drive his prized mustang. He was chatting away to everyone, but she had tuned out long ago, and apparently, so had the man looking out the window.

They reached a warehouse after a short drive from Mick's bar, where they had met the rest of the team. It looked abandoned from the outside, but Lara knew how Joe liked his buildings: inconspicuous and invisible to unknowing eyes.

Joe pulled up in the car parking lot outside, followed closely by Eddie's red car with the other men inside. Lara checked herself in her compact mirror; a habit she realised she had developed when she was surrounded by men. She was wearing her favourite shade of red lipstick, a colour she felt made her look professional and ready for business.

"I'm tellin' ya, those broads just don't show it," Eddie said as he locked the car, talking to the passengers who had just left, "You need to watch for that."

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Joe, unlocking the warehouse door.

"Some 'Elois' chick," said the young man, moving over to join the rest of the group. Lara noticed he had his vintage shades and leather jacket on from when she first saw him at the bar. She was really beginning to like his style.

Joe laughed, "Yeah, good story. Crazy broad…" He opened the door, "Right, get in."

The group moved to enter the warehouse. The young man moved to enter, but noticed Lara just behind him. He moved out of the way, and gestured to the door, signalling for her to go first. She gave him a small smile as she entered the building, smirking at a huff of impatience behind them.

The warehouse lacked colour. Everything was either grey or white, void of any signs of use. White sheets covered everything in the warehouse, giving the place a more sinister look. There was a stack of chairs at one side of the room, which Joe was already setting out.

A couple of the guys took the chairs from him, placing them in front of a chalk board. The balding man Lara had sat next to in the car threw her a glance as she approached the group.

"Here, you can take this one," offered the man.

Lara smiled at him, "Thanks." She placed it in between the oldest man and the young man she liked in the group. She caught him flashing her a smile as she sat down, crossing her legs and putting her bag at her feet.

"This better be quick, I'm starving." The voice came from Lara's right, beside the young man. This man also looked fairly young, with a moustache and small beard. He looked smart, but his bright yellow shirt was distracting. Lara and the young man laughed at his remark.

"You'll be done when I say so," snapped Joe. "So, you guys like to tell jokes and kid around, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Well that was entertaining," muttered Lara, lighting a cigarette as she stepped outside the warehouse.<p>

"What're you talkin' about, of course it was entertaining," said Blonde, tapping her on the shoulder. She shuddered uncomfortably at his touch, "I can't wait to get fuckin' started."

"Same here," quipped Pink, "Although I'm still not pleased with the name."

"Shut up, faggot," said Eddie, smiling as everyone laughed.

"Ok, so what're the cars again?" asked Orange.

"It's me, you and Green in mine, Blonde and Brown in with Eddie, and Blue and Pink with Joe," informed White. "And I call driver's seat."

"Shotgun." Mr Orange turned to wink at Lara, as she sighed at her unfortunate placement. At least she wasn't beside the two men in the awkward car journey again.

"Ok guys, and lady," called Eddie, "Meet back at the Harrison Motel in two hours. Should give ya enough time to get a bite to eat and go over the arrangements. Joe'll give y'all your rooms and shit when we get there."

"Great, I missed lunch," murmured Blonde, stepping into Eddie's car with Brown. He too had lit a cigarette and seemed grateful for the nicotine fix.

"After you, _Green_," said Orange, opening the car door for her. She didn't appreciate the sarcastic way he said her nom-de-plume, but decided to drop it; he may have just been too tired from the arrangements, like most of them.

"I can open a door, but I appreciate your manners,_ Orange,_" she returned his name with the same inflection he had for hers, not missing the smirk that crossed his features when she stepped into the car.

"Right kids, enough of the backchat and get in the car," stated White, "We got a lot of preparation to do." He smiled at the both of them and got into the driver's seat of the Maroon Saloon car, starting the engine.

Mr Orange slid into the passenger seat, clicking his belt on as Lara did the same and took off her heels. A few moments to sit down were needed for her aching feet, but she felt the need to wear them; at a measly five foot and two inches, she definitely didn't need her height to get in the way of her job.

"Put on the radio," said Lara, "I'm really getting into 'K-Billy's Super Sounds of the Seventies'."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Orange, "Did you hear last week's run? 'Ballroom Blitz' by Sweet. I fucking love that tune!"

"Yeah, it's a classic." White said as he turned a corner. "Was my favourite track by them."

"Definitely." Lara sat forward slightly so they could hear her better. "But didn't you hear the songs after that? George Baker Selection. 'Paloma Blanca' and 'Little Green Bag'. I couldn't stop dancing to it!"

"George Baker Selection? I bought their album a few years back, two of the best tracks on it," Mr Orange turned to face Lara, "I would never've expected you to like that sort of music."

"What do you mean?"

"I always took you for a more modern fan, like Madonna, or Kate Bush." Mr White smirked as he caught a look of Lara's expression.

"You mean cheesy chick tunes?" Lara scoffed, "I don't think so. I enjoy _real _music."

Orange raised his eyebrows, "Well, I am impressed. Most chicks I know enjoy all that cheesy shit."

"Yeah, I'm with ya there kid," nodded White, "My last partner was a big fan of all that girly shit."

"Well, I'm not like other 'chicks'," Lara sat back and folded her arms, "And I'm not sure whether to take offence at your opinion or not."

White and Orange burst into laughter in the front seat as White turned into a car park in front of the jewellery store. White cut the engine and turned to the both of them.

"I gotta take a leak. Will you two be alright waiting?"

"Sure."

"No." Lara looked towards the window.

"Be a few minutes then." White unbuckled his belt and left the car, heading to a fast food restaurant to use the bathroom.

Orange turned to face Lara, "I don't know whether to take offence to your answer," he mocked, flashing her a lop-sided smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the window, pretending not to be interested in speaking to him. She hated herself for blushing at his smile.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding. I think your music taste is great."

"But it's different to what you thought it would be."

"Never said I didn't like that."

"Never said you _did _like it."

Orange smirked and reached out to touch her leg, just as he had done in the bar the first day they met. She almost jumped at the warm feeling of his fingertips, but managed to remain unimpressed. She did, however, turn to look at him, meeting his green eyes with her brown ones. There was a sort of intensity in them, like there was something dangerous and hidden in them. Something else seemed to appear in them: desire.

It felt like they had remained like that for hours, when in reality, it was only a few seconds. Orange began to move his hand slowly up to her thigh, his eyes never braking from her own. She tried her best to keep her breath even; her mind was conflicted between telling him to stop, and diving to kiss him right there.

He was the first to interrupt the moment, "There is nothing about you, that I don't like."

Lara raised her eyebrow, "You don't know me."

"But I want to." His hand gripped around her thigh, sending small shivers up Lara's spine, "I feel like I…_need_ to."

"What makes you say that?" Lara leaned forward, closer to his face. She noticed him move closer to her too.

"I really…don't…" Their lips were inches apart, and Lara's eyelids began to droop as she anticipated the next movement, "Know…"

The driver's door opened and Mr White hopped into the car, making Mr Orange and Lara sit back into their seats. Lara reflexively smoothed down her hair and cleared her throat, whilst Orange let out a short breath. Mr White glanced between them, registering their facial expressions.

"I would avoid anything like that in Joe's car," suggested White, "He wouldn't be too pleased."

Orange visibly blushed and Lara laughed nervously before she spoke to him.

"Please, if he knew what's happened in his cars half the time I took them out, he'd have my ass."

White laughed as Orange's eyes widened in surprise. He clearly did not expect anything like that to come from her, giving him more reason to get to know her. He turned to her, his mouth hanging open, as she threw him a flirty wink. He shifted back around, shaking his head.

"Alright kids, let's go over the plan. I wanna get somethin' decent to eat before Joe wants us back." Mr White lit up a cigarette and turned to face them. "Where are the both of you?"

Orange spoke first, "I stand outside and guard the door. No one gets in or out."

"And I'll be around the corner, keeping an eye out for cops," said Lara. "I'll have to come up with some sort of signal…"

"Ok, Mr Brown?" continued White.

"He stays in the first car across the street." Orange leaned back into his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Mr Blonde and Mr Blue?"

"Crowd control, right?" asked Lara.

"Yeah, They handle customers and employees in the display area," confirmed Orange.

Mr White nodded, taking a draw from his cigarette. He gestured towards a young woman across the street.

"That girl's ass?"

Lara gaped as Orange laughed at the remark. He turned to White and gestured towards his hips.

"Sittin' right here on my dick."

White and Orange burst into loud laughter as Lara sat back slowly into her seat. She could admit that she didn't know Orange well either, but to hear him say something like that completely changed her opinion about him. Maybe he wasn't all that different from the usual idiotic men that treated women like objects.

"Oh, I don't think the kitten in the back liked that one, huh?" smirked White, meeting Lara's gaze in the car mirror. Lara shifted to the door seat and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to go buy some cigarettes."

"Oh, come on, Green, it's a joke," called Orange after her, flinching slightly at the door slamming.

Lara stuck her head through his window, folding her arms over the rim. She leaned into the car, "And I've decided I'm going to be petty about it."

She turned and walked towards the small store across the road, ignoring Orange's shouts to come back. She didn't want to be included in their immature, testosterone filled chat. She reached the store, taking a deep breath before entering.

She was going to need these cigarettes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter for you guys!  
>Things are really heating up now, huh?<br>Thank you to those lovely people who reviewed, and I welcome more with theoretically open arms .:D**

* * *

><p>Green and Mr White joined Mr Pink and Mr Blonde outside, where Blonde was unlocking the trunk of a red Chevy. Mr Pink was pacing about beside him when they got there.<p>

"We still gotta get outta here, you guys," he said, nervously.

"We're gonna sit here, and wait," argued Blonde.

Mr White put his hands on his hips, "For what, the cops?"

"Plus, Orange is still bleeding in there," cut in Green. She stopped touching her head, as the blood began to stop.

"We're waitin' for Nice Guy Eddie."

"What makes you think Nice Guy is anywhere but on a plane to Costa Rica by now?" Pink stepped back from the trunk unconsciously.

"'Cause I just talked to him," answered Blonde, "He's on his way down here. Nobody's going anywhere 'til he gets here."

"How far away is he?" Green was relieved, but still worried. None of them had any idea what Eddie would be like when he got to the warehouse.

"A few minutes, maybe."

"Why the fuck didn't you say that in the first place?" raged White.

Blonde paused, turning to White, "You never asked."

"Hardy-fuckin'-har," frowned White. "What'd he say?"

"Stay put." Blonde placed his hand on the trunk, "Take a look at the surprise I brought you."

He opened the trunk to reveal a policeman, tied at the hands and feet, with duct tape around his mouth. His eyes squinted in the bright sunlight, and he began to take quick and panicked breaths. They all smirked mischievously as he squirmed, Mr Blonde lightly slapping him in the face as he grinned down at his prize.

"Since we gotta wait for Nice Guy, let's talk to our boy in blue here," Blonde smiled, "And see if he knows anything about this 'rat' business."

Green stepped back as Blonde and White grabbed the cop by the hands and legs, carrying him roughly into the warehouse. His muffled cries could be heard through the duct tape as Pink began to kick him in the back. Green followed on behind quietly, biting her nails as she began to feel sorry for the cop. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, even if it was a cop, but she wanted to know who the rat was as much as anyone. She doubted he knew anything anyway; higher-ups never told the cops anything, and the man looked relatively young.

She entered the warehouse after the three men, who were already in the process of hanging the cop to the ceiling by his hands with some rope. Green took off her heels again and held them in her hand, not wanting to draw attention to herself whilst they were in a violent mood. She took slow steps towards them, as she watched the action unfold.

The men took it in turns to punch the cop, hitting him in the face, stomach and legs as he swung on the rope. Blood splatters could be seen leaving his mouth every time they punched him in the jaw. He let out an agonised cry, but it was stopped by Mr Pink throwing his fist in his face.

"Maybe try asking him who set us up?" suggested Green. Mr White turned and nodded to her, putting his hands out to stop Pink and Blonde.

"Answer the lady, cop," demanded White, glaring at the young officer.

The cop continued to swing, coughing and spluttering as he tried to answer, "I don't know anything."

"You fucking lie!" cried Pink, punching him again. "Who the fuck was it?"

"I'm telling you, I don't-" He was interrupted by White's fist, and the punching began again.

Green moved over to a chair at the wall and sat down, not wanting to take part in the violence. It wasn't going to get them answers, but they wouldn't listen anyway; they just wanted to blow off some steam, and she wasn't going to stop that.

She glanced over to where Mr Orange was still hunched over on the ground. His slight chest movements were the only thing that made him look like he was still alive. Green swallowed a breath, hoping for Eddie to turn up soon.

"What do you know about the set up?" She heard White ask as Pink punched the cop in the stomach. She hadn't noticed that the men had taken him down and tied him to a chair. There were spots of blood all around him, and his face looked swollen.

"I don't-" Another blow to the face stopped him from talking.

Green continued to watch the men beat him, when she noticed Mr Blonde looking at her. She caught his eye, trying not to show him any emotion. She shivered as he smiled at her, and he began to walk closer to her.

"How's your head?" he asked.

Green remained wary, "Still sore."

He smirked, glancing at White and Pink before returning his gaze to her, "You're not keen on my present, are you?"

"It's not the best one I've seen…but not the worst." She folded her arms, "He doesn't know anything, you do know that. Right?"

"Yeah, I know." He sat on the chair next to her, clasping his hands and hunching over, "I just figured we could have a little fun."

"You're idea of fun sickens me."

Blonde laughed, "Yeah, well, everybody's different." He leaned back into the chair and lit a cigarette from his pocket.

"Why aren't you joining in?"

Blonde took a draw before looking at her, grinning, "I have my own plans."

Green gulped as he winked at her. He stood up and walked casually over to where White and Pink were still beating up the cop. She stood up too, but didn't move from where she was. Instead, she remained, listening to the questions and the thuds of fists as they continued punching the cop.

A loud banging noise announced the arrival of Eddie, as he slammed the door off of the warehouse wall. His features were twisted into an angry frown as he stormed over to where the three men were beating up the cop, glancing quickly over to where Green was seated.

He reached the men, "What in the Sam Hill's goin' on?"

"We got a cop," said Pink.

"Where the fuck is Joe?" demanded White.

Eddie surveyed the room, before acknowledging Mr Orange bleeding on the floor, "Shit, Orange's all fucked up!"

"He's dying, Eddie," called Green, putting on her heels and joining the men. Mr Blonde had left the group to sit on a box by the door to finish off his cigarette. "We need to get him to a doctor. It should have been done long ago."

"We were set up," said Pink, "The cops were waiting for us."

"Bullshit! Nobody set anybody up." Eddie seemed offended by the idea.

"If you'd seen the amount of cops, you would have thought the same, Eddie," reasoned Green, "Place was crawlin' with them."

"You weren't there, Eddie, we were!" yelled Pink, "The cops had the store staked out."

"Okay, Mr fucking Detective," humoured Eddie, "If you're so fuckin' smart, who'd ya think did it?"

"That's what we've been askin' each other," sighed White.

"And what are your answers?" raged Eddie, his hand flailing about in anger as he spoke, "You think it was me? You think I set you up?"

"I don't know," Pink took a step closer to Eddie, "But somebody did."

"Where's Joseph?" called Blonde.

"I dunno. I talked to Dov. He said Daddy's coming down and he's fuckin' pissed."

"I knew he would be," muttered Green, walked over to where Orange was still unconscious. She had seen Joe mad plenty of times, but she was never in the firing line for it. She knelt down next to Orange, checking his pulse on his neck. She still had his blood on her shirt, but she was passed caring about that.

"What are you gonna do about him?" questioned White, pointing to where Green and Orange were.

"Gimme a fuckin' chance to breath," said Eddie, "I got a few questions of my own."

"You ain't dyin', he is!"

"I can see that, Mr Compassion. I'll call somebody."

"Who?" asked Green, her hand still on Orange's neck.

Eddie turned to look at Green, his jaw clenching as he saw her with Orange, "A snake charmer, what the fuck d'you think?"

Green shook her head at his sarcasm. She wasn't in the mood to deal with pissed-off-Eddie, not with Orange dying next to her. She tuned out of the conversation, only interested in when they were going to fix Orange up. She absent-mindedly smoothed his hair down, which seemed to help her calm down a little.

The cop was still sitting on the chair behind them, his head drooped forward and blood dripping out of his nose. Green pitied him; now that he had seen them, there was no doubt he was a dead man. He was a young man, maybe in his late twenties; he definitely didn't seem like an experienced cop.

Green stood up and walked over to him, her heels clicking on the concrete. She knelt down in front of him, looking at his face. His breathing was shallow, and he was covered in blood, his eye beginning to swell. She took out a tissue from her sleeve and began to wipe his face. The cop flinched away from her, but stopped when he realised she wasn't hurting him.

Eddie caught sight of what she was doing, watching her curiously. He turned to the men as he spoke, but walked closer to where the cop was.

"I take it this is the bastard you told me about?"

"No, he's in the other room, helping himself to some water and cake." If Eddie was going to give her sarcasm, Green was going to throw it right back at him.

"Shut up, Green." He leaned towards the cop, staring at his face. Green held his head up for him, gently supporting his forehead as he winced at the contact. "Why the fuck did you beat the shit out of him?"

"He'll tell us who set us up." Pink watched as Green continued to wipe his face. The damage was clearer when the blood was gone. He had a few cuts on his eyebrows and cheeks, possibly from Mr White's ring. His jaw looked slightly out of line also; the men had broken it.

"Will you stop with that shit! You beat him hard enough, he'll tell ya he started the Chicago fire, but that don't make it fuckin' so!"

Green finished cleaning the cops face and threw the tissue away, still holding his head up. The cop was shivering, and his breaths were quickening as they talked about him. Green placed a hand on his ribs, and he screamed at the touch, squirming away from her. Mr Pink punched his face, hushing his screams.

"Well done, assholes," spoke Green, "You broke some ribs by the looks of things."

"Good for him," Eddie pointed to Mr Blonde, "Blonde. Stay here and babysit Orange and the cop."

"You can't leave him here with them!" shouted White.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a fuckin' pyscho! He's the reason the place turned into a shootin' gallery!" He gestured to Pink, "What are you, silent partner? Tell him!"

"He seems alright now, but he went crazy in the store."

"You were panicking about him earlier," noted Green, "You said you were gonna shoot him."

"This is what he was doing." Mr White pointed to the ground with his forefinger, shouting "BAM!" and moving his hand at each yell.

Mr Blonde jumped off of the box and walked over to the group, "I told 'em not to touch the alarm, they did. I blew 'em all full of holes. If they hadn't done, what I told 'em not to do, they'd still be alive."

"That's your excuse?" asked Green, standing up to meet his gaze.

"For going on a kill-crazy rampage?" White was becoming more and more angrier as he walked towards them.

"I don't like alarms."

"Look," cut in Eddie, "What does it matter who stays with the cop? We ain't letting him go, not after he's seen our faces."

"I never saw anything-"

Mr Pink punched the cop again before he could finish talking, with much more force than the last one. He rubbed his knuckles from the blow, "Shut the fuck up!" He looked at Eddie, "We were trying to find out about the set up."

"There is no fuckin' set up!" Eddie pointed at Blonde, "Now Blondie! You stay here and take care of these two! Pink, Green and White, you come with me! If Joe gets here and sees all these cars, he's gonna be as pissed as I am at you all!"

Green glared at Blonde as he stood over her. He grinned maliciously at her, and winked at her again. She pushed past him, walking behind Pink, White and Eddie as they left the warehouse. She threw one last glance towards the scene behind her; Mr Orange was still motionless, and the cop was shaking in his chair. Mr Blonde stood where he was, looking down at the cop.

She left the warehouse, closing the door behind her. Eddie walked up to her, his gun in his hand as he pointed at her with his other hand.

"If I see any more o' that touchy-feely shit with Orange again, I'll fuckin' shoot ya!"

She took a step forward, their noses merely inches apart, "Fuck you, Eddie."

He slapped her, and she reacted by holding her hand to her face and doing the exact same back to him. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Eddie muttered to her:

"You fuckin' stay there. Me, Pink and White will be back soon. Keep look out, and make a better job of it than you did at the bank…"

He turned on his heel and left, as Green shot him an angry look as he got into his car and drove away, leaving her standing outside the warehouse.

How dare he say she did a terrible job? He wasn't there. She had done exactly as she was told, which was what most of them had done.

She lit a cigarette, realising it was her last, and took a long, grateful draw. She looked at the warehouse door; things seemed a bit too quiet in there…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story! :D  
>I would like to thank the previous chapter reviewers:<br>* Shadow Quil * YumKiwiDelicious * IsThisACliche * PschyoBeachGirl *  
>I'm glad to see you're enjoying my story :D<br>Sorry for the delay, guys, so here is the next chapter! It's a little filler, until upcoming events. ;)**

* * *

><p>The three of them had went to Taco Bell for dinner, talking whilst enjoying their meals. The fact that they weren't able to talk about themselves seemed strange to Lara, although it was difficult to remember the rules. The fact that they had discussed favourite sports teams gave away Mr White's location, though neither Orange nor Lara mentioned it.<p>

All nine of the group had met at the motel Joe had told them of previously, everyone back before the two hour deadline. They were given their individual room keys, and headed to their rooms, freshening up for the night. Mr Blue had suggested a sociable poker game, which everyone was up for.

Lara was just wrapping her hair up in a towel when there was a knock on the door. She slipped on her house-coat, and left the bathroom to answer.

"Who is it?" she called, grabbing the key off of the shelf.

"It's Eddie," was the reply, "Open the door, Daddy told me to give ya somethin'."

Lara unlocked the door, greeted by the sight of Eddie staring at her underdressed form. Her legs were still damp from the shower, so they seemed to gleam in the light of the hallway, something which Eddie was not at all opposed to.

"My face is here," stated Lara, clicking her fingers. "What is it?"

Eddie shook his head, and smirked, "Sorry, could never get tired of those." He gestured to her legs, "Daddy told me to give you this." He held out a small brown package, not much bigger than his palm.

Lara raised an eyebrow, taking the package off of him. She turned to go back in the room, leaving Eddie standing in the doorway. He held his arms open, feigning offense at her ignoring him.

"So, can I come in?"

Lara glanced at him, before nodding briefly, "Shut the door, it's freezing."

"It must be about ninety degrees out," guessed Eddie, "You gals. Always cold."

"That's us." Lara sat down on her bed; a double-sized oak bed, with some plain purple sheets on top. She looked back up at Eddie, who had moved closer to her, "What is this?"

"Maybe you should open it, huh?"

She ignored his sarcasm, and gently tore open the top, tipping out a small diamond necklace. It was cut into the shape of a square, and it seemed to shine in a multitude of colours. The corners of her lip turned up, as she admired the small beauty.

"Why did he give me this?" she asked curiously.

"Daddy's always admired you, Lara." Eddie sat down next to her, "I guess it's for luck."

Lara unclipped it, slipping it behind her neck. She felt Eddie's warm hands reaching for the clasp and fastening it for her. It dangled just above her chest, seemingly measured to perfection.

"It's lovely." Lara raised a hand to touch it, "I'll have to thank him at the game."

"Which reminds me, I'll need to go and get some cash for." Eddie tucked a strand of Lara's loose hair behind her ear, slowly stroking her neck, and moving to her shoulder, placing his hand securely upon it. He leaned closer to her, beginning to kiss up her neck and towards her jaw line.

Lara felt shivers crawl up her spine when he caressed her like this. She didn't move, only let him have his way. Something didn't seem right to her. She wasn't in the moment, there was something else on her mind; there was _someone_ else on her mind.

She could see his face in her mind; his lop-sided smile, his confident posture, his messy brown hair, his piercing green eyes. She didn't want Eddie, she wanted Orange.

She flinched away from his kiss, refusing to look him in the eye. He didn't move, was merely taken aback by her sudden reaction.

Lara took a deep breath, "I don't want to do this. Not now."

Eddie's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Why?"

"I just…don't…"

There was an awkward silence before Eddie stood up, heading towards the door. He straightened his jacket, before placing a hand on the door knob.

"There's a reason Daddy didn't want you to know the others' names," He stared right at her, "Think about that."

He opened the door, leaving the room, "I'll see ya at the table." He closed the door behind him with slightly unnecessary force. Lara jumped at the sound; she didn't mean to upset him, but she didn't want to disappoint him either. Whatever she would have done, it wouldn't have been good enough for him, or her.

She shook off what had just happened, hoping Eddie wouldn't be too difficult at the poker game. She unravelled the towel from around her hair and let it fall loosely past her shoulders; strands of long, auburn hair dropping in front of her face. She tossed the towel to the floor and shook her hair with her hands, drying it off slightly.

She strolled to the bathroom, selecting her makeup for the evening and laying it out in front of her on the sink. She took a look in the mirror in front of her, sighing at her reflection and catching sight of her new jewel. She really was making matters difficult for herself.

She took out her powder and began to pat her face, preparing herself for a long night.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' ya," said White, with a Cuban cigar in one hand and a scotch in the other, "Scotch is definitely what you should be drinking. Not 'vodka'. You might ask well be drinkin' bleach."<p>

"Well, I happen to like it," retorted Eddie, "Got a good kick."

"Why don't you all just stick to beer?" asked Brown, "Every man, who is a man, should drink beer."

"I second that!" exclaimed Blonde, raising his glass, "None of this chemically made shit."

There were a few laughs around the table, as Orange jogged into the room with his beer, and took a seat next to White. White nodded at his entrance and offered him a cigar. He declined, taking out his own cigarettes.

"So, where the heck is Green?" noticed Brown, "She's taking her sweet fucking time."

"Oh, you know women," said Eddie, "Taking a long fuckin' time with every little thing."

"Just start without her," sighed Pink, "She can join when she gets here."

"You can't just join in the middle of a game," Blue took a draw from his cigarette, "Give her a few more minutes."

"Although I would wait up for that fox any day, huh?" Brown elbowed Eddie, who laughed along with the rest of the table, "Those pins are welcome in my room anytime!"

"Those are good," noted Orange, "But she's got this incredible _ass_! Honestly, I can't take my eyes off it when she walks."

"The ass is good, yeah," Pink smirked, "But the rack isn't all that impressive."

"Hey! Remember, this girl is like a daughter to me." Joe interrupted, "Watch what y'all are sayin' 'bout her."

"Would you still say 'no', Mr Pink?" asked Brown, swigging his beer.

"I probably would. There's better chicks back where I live."

"And how many have you got with?" Mr White took a draw from his cigar.

There was a short pause before he answered, "Fuck you, White. I don't see you walking with six eager women at your heels."

The table chortled away, not noticing Lara at the doorway listening to them all talk about her. She folded her arms, her purse against her chest with her cigarettes and money. She wasn't impressed with their attitude towards her; surely they had seen women before?

"I agree with ya, Orange," Brown said, "Her ass is-"

She chapped the door, deciding she had heard enough. She strolled in, pretending she hadn't heard a word any of them had just said about her. All of the men's eyes were on her as she walked around the table, heels clicking off of the wooden floor. Her smile was wide and expectant as she sat between Eddie and Mr Orange, smoothing down her blue cocktail dress as she got comfortable.

"Hello fellas," she sang, tucking the chair under the table. "Hope you weren't too impatient."

"Not at all," Brown nervously looked at her, "Do you have a drink yet?"

"Oh, shoot," She stood up again, "My round? To make up for my terrible punctuality. Just deal my cards, and I'll join."

Murmured agreement passed around the table as she took their drink orders and went to the bar. She ignored their quiet chattering at the table behind her, choosing to light a cigarette as she waited for the drinks. Lara was still in her own little world when she jumped at a hand touching her shoulder.

She turned around to be greeted by the charming smile of Mr Orange, "I figured you could use a hand. It's a lot of drinks to carry."

"It is." Lara turned back around and continued waiting patiently for the drinks.

Orange raised an eyebrow, "Are you still mad about earlier?" He leaned onto the counter and looked at her face as she turned back to answer him, blowing cigarette smoke in his face.

"I might be."

Orange smirked and edged slightly closer to her. Lara felt shivers crawl up her spine again, only this time, they were welcomed. He moved his lips to her ear, his breath warm against her skin as he spoke gently to her:

"What will it take to make it up to you?"

Lara shivered noticeably at his words, taking another draw from her cigarette to calm her nerves. She was still annoyed at him for the comment about the girl in the car, and still didn't know what to think about his comment on her butt.

As if timing couldn't be any better, the barman served up all of the drinks on the counter and Lara gave him the money, allowing him to keep the change. She stubbed out her cigarette on an ashtray and looked at Orange.

"I'm not sure yet. But you can be useful and carry these drinks, like you said you were gonna." She tucked her purse under her arm and carried four of the glasses to the table with her hands, setting them down to their owners. She took her own drink, a Martini, and sat down onto her chair, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on the table. Orange joined shortly after, taking his own drink and passing out the rest of the round.

The table acknowledged their return and Blue took out two decks of cards. He began to shuffle them and dealt them out, everyone receiving two cards. He spoke to the whole table as he set the rest of the pack down.

"Couple of rounds of Black Jack to start us off, and then into some real card games: Texas Hold 'Em."

Lara took at sip of her martini as she looked at her hand, grateful she prepared for a long night. She glanced at all of the poker faces around the room, and took out her money, ready to play.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for reading the last chapter!**  
><strong>I think this one should be a little more familiar, as it's a key scene in the movie! :O<br>Please review! :D **

* * *

><p>Green finished her cigarette and tossed it away, moving over to sit on a small wall in front of the warehouse. She buried her face in her hands, suddenly getting the worst headache.<p>

This whole plan had gone to shit, and Joe wasn't even here to make sure things would calm down. Joe's plans always worked; it didn't seem like a coincidence that this was the one that went wrong.

As much as she hated the man, she had to agree with Mr Pink. Joe's plans were always flawless, so the odds of a rat were pretty high.

The question was, who was it?

The fact that Mr Pink pointed out the fact that there could be a rat made Green doubt it was him. She had known Eddie for years, and it was highly unlikely he would turn on his own dad, so it couldn't be him. And like Pink said, Mr Blonde was to homicidal to be working with the cops.

But there was still Mr Orange, Mr White, Mr Blue and Mr Brown to consider. She knew Mr Orange much better than the other guys, on a much more personal level; to think that after some time with him and what she knew about him that he was on the inside all along was stupid and unlikely. Mr White was a very compassionate man, something she didn't see in a lot of criminals, but he was just as panicked as her at the whole situation; who wouldn't be if someone was looking after an injured man.

Mr Blue and Mr Brown were also there to consider, but if Mr White was right about Brown being dead, why would the cops shoot their own? On the other hand, no one knew where Mr Blue was…

Green shook her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about this just now, even though she should be. She had to wait for Eddie, Pink and White to return, and then they could all discuss the matter when Joe arrived, as adults.

Green lost her train of thought when she heard music coming from the warehouse. Why would Mr Blonde put on the radio? He didn't seem like the kind of man to put on music to calm down a cop, and there certainly wasn't any reason for it now.

Unless there was something that he didn't want her to hear inside…

Green stood up, taking off her heels again and holding them in her hand. She slowly opened the door, and surveyed the room.

Mr Orange was still lying on the floor, not moving from the last time she saw him. The cop was still tied to the chair, but was watching Mr Blonde; he was dancing to the music, with a razor in his hand.

Green entered the room, silently walking towards where Blonde was edging closer to the cop. He was singing along to the radio, seemingly having a fun time watching the cop struggle; she only just noticed he had duct tape around his mouth.

Green felt her blood run cold as Blonde slashed the cop's cheek, laughing as his muffled cries filled the warehouse. She raised her hand to her mouth as she watched Blonde continue to taunt the cop, waving the razor in his face. The cop was struggling in the chair, becoming more and more terrified by the second.

Green took it upon herself to stop Blonde before he seriously hurt the cop. She tightened the grip on one of her heels, and tiptoed behind him, readying herself to strike.

She brought it down hard on the back of Blonde's head, her grunt echoing around the room as she dropped the heel from the force. Mr Blonde winced and held his now bleeding head with his free hand, still clutching the razor in the other. Green definitely did not predict his next move.

He turned around to face her so fast, she almost missed him turning. He had the razor in front of him, and it collided with Green's arm, which was protecting her face. She gasped as she saw the long trail of blood start at her elbow, and drip down to the floor, the cut about half the length of her arm. Blonde grinned at her as she put pressure on the cut and looked at him helplessly; she may as well have hit him with a pillow, as he didn't react to the shoe.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her forcefully in between Orange and the cop. She briefly acknowledged the cop's muffled cries, but she was more concerned about what Blonde was going to do to her.

She tripped over her own feet and landed roughly on her knees, using her hands to stop her face from hitting the floor. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself down, stealing a glance over to Orange in the process; he hadn't budged during the whole encounter.

Blonde laughed down at her as she turned to face him. He kicked her in the stomach with his boot, causing her to collapse to the floor, panting. She began to cough and splutter, holding her stomach from the pain he had caused.

"I'll deal with you later," he spoke, low and clear, then turned his attention back to the cop. He began his cries all over, as Mr Blonde brought the razor to his face one more time.

Green was never one to protect cops, but to lie there and watch Blonde as he tortured a human being was wrong. She quietly got to her knees, one hand still clutching her stomach, the other hand helping her balance. She could taste blood in her mouth, and wiped it away on her sleeve, glaring at Mr Blonde, who was still dancing to the music.

She shakily stood up, seemingly unnoticed by Blonde as he continued tormenting the cop. She had to be thankful for his cries, otherwise Blonde would have heard her creep up behind him.

She took a deep breath, and lunged for him, grabbing his razor hand and pulling it away from the cop. He struggled to shake her off, but finally managed to, elbowing her in the jaw and causing her to stagger back. She held her jaw, gasping from the pain which was now spreading throughout her whole face.

Blonde didn't seem bothered by her interruption, almost as if he was expecting it. He stalked towards her and grabbed her injured arm. She screamed in agony as she felt his steel grip on her wound, forcing her to kneel down on the ground. He held her for what felt like forever, until he spoke to her.

"I didn't wanna do this just now," he sighed, "But I'm afraid have to." He gripped tighter, causing her to scream again. "But I guess it means you can join him for just now." He nodded to the motionless Mr Orange, and let go of her arm.

"What do you-" Green didn't have the time to finish her question before he shoved her backwards. Soon after, she felt the brutal force of Mr Blonde's boot colliding with the side of her face. She caught the look of fear on the cop's face, and the malice on Blonde's, just as she fell to the ground, inches away from where Mr Orange lay.

Mr Blonde stood over her for a few seconds, before walking away from her, returning to the cop. Green felt her eyelids become heavy and her head spin. The music in the room seemed to grow distant as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

The last thing she remembered before darkness took over her, was the loud cries of pain from the cop, as Mr Blonde began to slice off his ear.

* * *

><p>Orange had heard the thud next to him as he began to slowly wake up from unconsciousness. He didn't open his eyes yet, trying to picture his surroundings in his head.<p>

From what he could vaguely hear, Green and Blonde were definitely still in the warehouse, along with an unfamiliar voice. Music from a radio was blasting throughout the room, making him curious; why was it on?

Cries from the unknown voice alerted him, and he discreetly opened his eyes, not moving. He shifted his gaze around the room, horrified by what he saw.

In front of him was a motionless Green, her back to him, and blood covering one side of her shirt. Her hair was in a messy heap, and her feet were bare. Orange did his best not to react, trying to keep up his still composure, despite anger building up inside him.

Mr Orange looked up discreetly to the source of the cries, taking in the bloody form of a cop and Mr Blonde dancing around him, a razor in one hand. He remained still, not wanting to be caught out, but gripped his handgun tighter in his hand.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Mr Blonde left the warehouse, dancing along to the rhythm of the song on the radio as he went. Shortly afterwards, he returned with a bottle of gasoline. Mr Orange felt his blood run cold.

The cop began to cry out again as he saw Mr Blonde return with the gasoline, dancing around him with a huge grin on his face. He began to splash the liquid all over the cop's face and body, the man's muffled screams sounding every time he was soaked. Mr Orange began to ready his gun hand, waiting for the opportune moment.

Blonde peeled the duct tape off of the cop's face, as he threw desperate pleas at Blonde.

"Please! Stop!"

Mr Blonde remained indifferent, "That burn a little bit?"

Blonde threw more petrol at the cop as he shook with fear in the seat. Mr Blonde tossed the empty container away, still ignoring the cop's pleas.

"Don't burn me, please!" he continued, "I'm begging you! I don't know anything!"

Mr Blonde stuck out his hand, gesturing for him to be quiet, "You all done?"

"Please," the cop was much more quiet as he spoke, "I have a little kid at home, you can't-"

"You all through?" Blonde cut him off, and took out a lighter.

Orange had had enough. He sat up and emptied his whole handgun clip into Mr Blonde's body as he staggered back towards the front of the warehouse. Mr Orange didn't stop until his whole clip was emptied in the merciless man, and he collapsed to the floor, dead.

Orange dropped his handgun and remained still for a few seconds before turning his attention to the cop and Green. She still hadn't budged, and the cop was watching him, gratitude written all over his face.

"Hey," he muttered weakly to the cop, "What's your name?"

"Marvin Nash."

"Listen to me…Marvin Nash…I'm a cop."

"I know."

Orange looked up at the cop, confused, "You do?"

"Yeah, your name's Freddy somethin'."

Orange raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Freddy Newendyke." Orange shifted awkwardly over to where Green was lying only a few inches away from him. He turned her over and checked her neck for a pulse, thankful when he found one. He caught sight of her bloody arm, and felt angry at Blonde again.

"What happened?" asked Orange.

The cop began to weep. "He went crazy! He slashed my face, beat up that chick, and then hacked off my ear! He was gonna burn me! That fucking sick bastard!"

Orange nodded slowly, and began to shake Green, trying to get her to wake up. She didn't respond, only lay there, face relaxed as her arm continued to bleed and her face began to bruise. He absent-mindedly reached for her hand, and he pursed his lips, and spoke to the cop again, trying to calm him down.

"Marvin, I need you to hold on." He rubbed Green's hand, hoping she would eventually awake. "There's officer's waiting to move in a block away."

The cop's face dropped, "What the fuck are they waiting for? I'm fucking deformed!"

Orange lashed out at the cop, annoyed with his cries. "Fuck you! I'm fucking dyin' here!" He glanced quickly to his stomach, and toward Green's face; her eyes had twitched at his outburst. "Don't pussy out on me now, Marvin. Those cops are gonna wait 'til Joe Cabot shows his head through that door. We're just gonna sit here and bleed 'til he arrives."

The cop was silent after his explanation, his ragged breathing the only thing Orange could hear. Orange gripped Green's hand tighter, hoping she hadn't heard what he had just said to Marvin.

Now was not the time to let her know about his true intentions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Really sorry about the delay in this chapter!  
>Was on holiday and uni started back, which is always fun...<br>****Just a fair warning, there are some sexual scenes coming up, so I would be wary if you read on. This why I changed the fic to an M rating.  
><strong>**I've missed getting reviews! Some reviews on this chapter would be nice! :)  
>Enjoy! :D<br>(P.S. If you're confused about timeline, this is after chapter nine ;) )**

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch," exclaimed Eddie, throwing his cards onto the table, "You got me again!"<p>

"You mess with fire, you get burned, my man," Brown mused as he took his winnings off of the table. This was the fourth game out of the ten that had been played that he had won. No one was too enthusiastic about another game.

"I'm done with this, man," Eddie took a swig of his drink, "What's the fuckin' time?"

Orange glanced at his watch, "A little after two."

"Well, I'm callin' it a night there," stated Joe, downing the rest of his whisky and standing up. He straightened his jacket and looked at all of the faces around the table. "I don't want you ramblers to be up too much longer either! We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

At his words, the nerves of tomorrow's events seemed to sink in for Lara as she gathered up her money and put her winnings in her purse. She had won two games, and made a small profit, much to the surprise of the men.

"Nah, I'll be joining you, Joe." White swirled his whiskey in his glass, "Just gonna finish this, then head up."

"I want you all in smart suits tomorra," remembered Joe, "And Green," Lara turned and faced him, "Something sensible."

Lara put a hand on her chest in mock hurt as the men smirked at Joe's remark, "I always do."

Joe laughed as he vacated the table and left the room. Mr Pink finished his beer and left shortly after him, followed by Blue and White, as he had intended.

Within ten minutes, Eddie, Blonde, Orange and Lara were the only ones left at the table, sharing a conversation about the planned robbery.

"It's something I'm looking forward to," admitted Blonde, "Good rush."

"Well, yeah," agreed Lara, "The rush was one of the reasons I took the job. The money is always a nice bonus, of course."

"It needs to be a bonus with you, Green," Eddie quipped, "I've seen how much you spend on shoes and cigarettes."

"I'll definitely agree with you on the latter," smirked Orange, taking a draw from his own cigarette. "You could smoke for America!"

Lara laughed in agreement, taking a sip of her fifth martini. She was starting to feel tipsy; perhaps it wasn't the best idea to keep drinking before a big job.

"I'm gonna turn in," Blonde stood up from the table, "See you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Hang on, I'll jump up with ya." Eddie downed his vodka, and stood up with Blonde. Lara and Orange watched as they left the room together, elbowing each other in the rib cage and tackling one another out of the door.

"Don't you kids stay up too late!" Called Blonde, before Eddie grabbed him in a headlock, and pulled him away from view.

"So how long have you known Nice Guy?" asked Orange. "The way you talk to each other, it's like you've known him a while."

"I have, since I was really young." Lara finished the rest of her martini, "We've gotten closer over the years. He's a good friend."

Lara stared at the bottom of her empty martini glass, which caught Orange's attention. He gently placed a hand on her arm, and leaned in closer to her, "You want another?"

Lara giggled at his words, "Are you trying to get me drunk? I suppose, it wouldn't take much…"

Orange smiled at her, his hand still placed on her arm. Lara began to feel shivers crawl slowly towards her spine as she registered what he was doing. She looked up into his face, his eyes half-closed, his lop-sided smile returning, butterflies in her own stomach fluttering about madly.

Lara returned his smile, "I have to get to bed. Don't want to upset Joe."

"No, we don't want that." Orange stood up and offered a hand to Lara, which she gladly accepted. "I'll walk you to your room?"

Lara felt her cheeks flush, "That would be nice."

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Yup," Lara answered as their soft laughter filled the halls, "Only time I've spent in jail. I've never drove without checking my tail lights since. Impressive, huh?"

"I'll say," agreed Orange.

They arrived at Lara's room, and she took out her keys from her purse. After some drunken effort, she succeeded in getting them in the lock, and smiled triumphantly at Orange, who merely smirked at her.

"Thank you, for the lovely five-minute walk, Orange," slurred Lara, wobbling slightly.

Orange caught her arm, smiling, "My pleasure, Green."

She turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks, looking at him curiously, "What's your _real _name?"

He feigned terror at her question, "We're not supposed to say!"

She slapped his arm, "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Orange slowly and skillfully snaked his arms over Lara's, and used his thumbs to rub them. His face seemed to sadden very briefly, before he looked at her again, his goofy smile returning.

"Freddy."

Lara smiled softly at him, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "Lara."

Strong emotions seemed to pass between the two of them as the now-renamed Freddy played with the strand of hair she had just tucked away. Whether it was their flirtatious smiles, their locked gazes, or the fact that they now knew each other's names, they didn't know. It was like an electric spark, symbolising that it was alright to do whatever they wanted to each other. Both of them wanted the same thing.

It was Lara who made the first move, grabbing Freddy's white t-shirt with surprising ferocity and connecting his lips with hers. They were soft and warm, with the slightest hint of whisky on his breath. She didn't care, she was in the moment, enjoying his warmth as much as he was enjoying hers.

Their breathing began to get louder and more ragged as they began to use their hands, exploring each other's faces and bodies. Lara stroked Freddy's face, relishing the feel of his stubble on the palms of her hands. She felt his hands on her lower back, pressing her harder into him, as he couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Lara moved a hand over to the doorknob and pushed down awkwardly, causing them both to fall clumsily to the floor in Lara's room. They both laughed as Freddy kicked the door shut, and moved on top of Lara, resuming the kissing from outside.

Lara groaned into Freddy's mouth as he mounted her, one hand on the back of her neck whilst the other was exploring her legs. Freddy stroked her thigh, her smooth tights interfering with the skin underneath she desperately wanted him to touch. She could feel his eagerness too, as he began to lower her tights off of her.

He interrupted their kissing session and grinned as he threw her tights to the other side of the room. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her, groaning again when his tongue entered her mouth.

Without warning, Freddy lifted Lara up, bridal style, and walked over to the bed, his lips still locked upon her own. He broke the kiss, much to Lara's dismay, until he winked at her, and dropped her onto the bed. He tore off his leather jacket, and crawled onto the bed to join her, Lara grabbing hold of his t-shirt once again.

She could feel his hand touch her inner thigh, moving upwards towards her area. Her intake of breath when Freddy gripped her underwear pleased him, and he dragged them down her legs, slowly, teasingly, appreciating the way Lara arched her back to help him.

Once said item was removed, Lara sat up and pulled his white t-shirt off of him, revealing his slim, toned body. Lara began to caress his torso, sliding her hands over his chest and towards his back, a slight sheen of sweat on his skin to aid her exploration. He moaned as she touched him, and she loved the sound of it.

She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him down onto the mattress so that she was now straddling him, unravelling her long auburn hair out of its messy bun. Gently, she scratched the sides of his body, Freddy moaning in pleasure as she teased him. Reaching the top of his trousers, Lara unbuckled the belt that was nothing more than an inconvenience at the present moment, and removed his trousers, Freddy watching her as she continued to undress him.

With all but his underwear removed, Freddy reached for the zipper on the back of Lara's dress, pulling it down and sliding the dress over her head and tossing the garment to the floor. Lara reached around to unclip her bra herself, saving Freddy the bother, and was delighted when his eyes widened in excitement as she showed her breasts to him.

Freddy did like her breasts; there was no denying that any man who wouldn't certainly had some issues, but it was Lara's hips and backside that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. She had a perfectly peach-shaped bottom, and an hourglass figure which Freddy was growing to like a lot. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own when they reached out to grip her bottom, and she began to swirl her hips around over his length.

Lara could feel his erection become more firmer as she kept moving herself over him. He couldn't stop groaning, his eyes closing and his body squirming as she continued. She decided she had had enough of teasing him, and hopped off of him to take off his underwear.

They were now completely exposed in front of each other, and didn't mind at all; all they could think about was how much they were attracted to the other.

Lara had had enough, her sexual urge becoming to much to handle. She straddled Freddy again, and leaned down towards his ear, whispering seductively to him:

"Do you want this as much as I do?"

"Since I first set eyes on you in that bar," he groaned. He ran his hands through her long hair, meeting her gaze.

Without much warning, she lowered herself onto him, both of their gasps filling the small room. She moved on top of him, up and down and in circles; everything she did seemed to make Freddy go crazy with ecstasy.

They continued like this for a few moments, Freddy gripping Lara's hips with such desperation. Every time she made their pelvises meet, he pushed up further into her, pulling her hips onto him. Her hips really drove him wild; they were so perfect.

Freddy felt a sudden urge to be in control of the moment. He loved what Lara was doing, but wanted to know what she was like as the submissive one. In one quick move, Freddy stopped Lara's movements, much to her confusion, and turned them both over, so that he was now on top of her. Lara smirked at his action.

"Someone wants to be in charge?"

Orange had his arms wrapped around her back securely as he positioned himself above her and winked.

He shoved his length into her, her mouth gaping in delightful shock as he rammed into her with pleasurable force. He moved one of his hands to grip her backside, able to pump into her harder and more steadily.

Lara's back began to arch as she felt her orgasm approach. She could tell Freddy was not far behind, as his breathing became more rushed and sporadic. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to her own, as she started to tease him again, knowing it would send him over the edge.

She bit his ear softly, feeling his body shake at the contact. She dug her nails into his back, and bucked her hips higher to meet with his own. It wasn't long before the both of them hit their orgasm, their cries filling the small room as Lara's tightening area pleasured Freddy even more, as he slammed his hips into her own and slowed as he emptied himself inside her.

He rested his head on top of her shoulder blade, removing himself from within her. Their bodies were sticky with sweat as they lay there holding each other, listening to their breathing and feeling each other's pulse. Freddy rolled off of her and remained next to her, his arm underneath her neck.

Lara shifted to lie on his chest, one arm over his body. Her hair was damp from the sweat of their encounter, and it stuck to both their skins. They didn't care, the both of them laying in the moment as Freddy pulled the covers over them both.

Lara glanced up at him, "I hate that this can't last."

Orange furrowed his brow at her, "Why not?"

"The job tomorrow. If anyone knows what the two of us have done, Joe'll kill us."

Orange brought his other arm around her, kissing her forehead to comfort her, "Who says they've got to know?"


End file.
